The Final Battle: Ichigo vs Aizen
by Skeletorian
Summary: Hiatus New re-edited version is out. Look for it on my profile.
1. Prologue Chapter 1

This is my first Bleach story. Helpful reviews are appreciated, Flames are not helpful or welcome. If you have something to say that is constructive, then please post something. If not, please don't say anything.

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way, shape, or form.)**

Five hundred feet above Karakura Town, only four soul reapers remained: Aizen Sōsuke, Kaname Tōusen, Gin Ichimaru, and a severely beaten Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. The First Division Captain's body was cut up left and right, his left arm severed, and his lungs punctured. As the Captain Commander gasped for the elusive life-giving breath, he looked around. All of the remaining soul reapers and arrancars are either dead or dying. He knew this war was over. No hope left. This was the end.

"Is this all you have Captain-Commander?" Aizen asked. "I would have thought you would be able to handle three ex-soul reapers."

Yamamoto gave no reply.

"So this is how it ends. I'm disappointed Head Captain Yamamoto. I wanted a better fight, at least something to work for." Aizen said smoothly. "Our victory was too easy." Without turning away from the nearly dead Goeti Thirteen Leader, Aizen continued. "Kaname, Ichimaru, finish off the towers while I prepare for the summoning."

Within minutes, the last three towers fell, and the real Karakura Town appeared. Aizen closed his eyes and called forth his Reiryoku. The spiritual pressure quickly rose to the highest point within a minute. Task completed, Aizen opened his eyes and began the first of two spells needed to gather the souls for the Kings Key.

"Bakudō number 99, Gurando Kangoku (Grand Prison)!"

He raised his hand and a ball of energy formed on it. The energy ball exploded, covering a square radius of a spirit mile in a domed prison. Nothing could get in or out without a portal.

"Tōusen, Gin, get outside of the barrier or else you will be engulfed in the summoning of the ōken."

The two ex-captains looked at their friend and leader, concerned. "I will be fine because I'm the one performing the technique," Aizen assured them. "Now go."

"Understood Aizen-sama," Tousen said as he opened a garganta.

Once Gin and Tōusen stepped through the portal, the opening closed. The portal reappeared outside of the barrier. Both men waited and observed from inside the garganta.

As the once mighty Head Captain's life force ebbed, he was forced to look on helplessly at the destruction of the town. He could feel Aizen call forth his powerful spiritual pressure as he prepared for the soul gathering.

"Any last words Captain-Commander Yamamoto?"

What could be said? The Head Captain just shook his head in a negative response.

"Farewell my former Captain," the traitorous former Fifth Division said gently as he looked away.

Aizen's voice, strong and powerful, recited the last incantation, "Hadō number 99, Mugen Ekusupuro-jon (Infinite Explosion)!"

A massive ball of multi-colored energy formed in his hand. With a flick of his wrist, the ball shot forth towards the town at a blinding speed.

Nothing could stop it.

This was the end of Karakura Town.


	2. Prologue Chapter 2

"_Farewell my former Captain," the traitorous former Fifth Division said gently as he looked away._

_Aizen's voice, strong and powerful, recited the last incantation, "__Hadō number 99, Mugen Ekusupuro-jon (Infinite Explosion)!"_

The massive ball of energy was now speeding towards Karakura Town. The Captain-Commander, clinging to life, couldn't do a thing.

As the energy ball came down on it's target, a great energy came forth from the opened garganta where Gin and Tōusen were watching. Aizen had met this presence before yet he could not remember where.

As Gin and Tōusen turned into the darkness, it was too late. Ichigo went right past them leaving Gin without an arm. He headed straight for the barrier and with one swing of his blade, he cut straight through the barrier. He entered through the shattered walls and aimed his strike to catch the ball of energy headed for his town. But to his surprise the barrier fixed itself after he broke through.

Yamamoto looked up, interested, from the building he was resting on and Aizen watched with a rather surprised look.

When realization dawned on Aizen's colleagues, Gin immediately went to avenge his severed arm. Kaname quickly followed. Both were immediately thrown back by a blast of energy. Two giant slash marks across their chests.

"Please do not expect to be leaving so soon, former Third and Ninth Division Captains." Unohana said calmly.

Meanwhile, Ichigo took a striking stance to intercept the energy ball. The ball was still coming at a blinding speed and he had needed to use all the power he had to deflect the energy. Seconds later, Ichigo swung his blade and it came into contact with the energy. He was holding the damning energy in place with one arm. He came down to one knee as he was struggling to hold the power back. Ichigo grasped the hilt of his blade his other hand, and continued to force back the energy. As the ball bore down on Ichigo's blade, Ichigo was forcibly pushed through the concrete of the street. The ball was now about a foot off the ground with Ichigo's lower body imbedded into the concrete. Just as he was about to succumb to the larger force, his Reiryoku shot up. Ichigo pushed back the ball of destruction with great momentum sending the energy back towards Aizen at double the rate of speed. It reached Aizen in seconds, but he was able to dodge the concentrated mass, but not escape the searing energy completely. Aizen's face was now burned from the side of his right chin, all the way to his right ear. The ball of energy had flown straight back into the newly fixed barrier causing the whole thing to break in a massive explosion.

Yamamoto showed no emotion, but it was clear that Aizen had been out matched by this young man.

Ichigo stood there breathing heavily trying his best to catch his breath. He looked to his right to see in the distance that Gin and Tōusen were being severely beaten. Ichigo saw Unohana moving at extreme speeds, cutting the two ex-captains with medical percision. She defeated both of them and their lifeless bodies fell to the ground. The healer quickly went to the Head-Captain, took him from his spot and brought him to where Ichigo was.

"It is all up to you now Ichigo-kun." Unohana said.

"What about you and him?" Ichigo asked with concern "Are both of you going to be alright?"

"Quit this foolishness." the Head-Captain mange to spit out. "Go now Kurosaki Ichigo, defeat him while your power is still up."

Without hesitation, he went straight forward towards Aizen.

"So, you have finally shown up, Kurosaki Ichigo." Aizen said smoothly "I finally have a worthy opponent on this battle field."

"Battle field?" Ichigo yelled angrily. "How dare you come to my home trying to destroy hundreds of innocent lives?"

Ichigo charged at Aizen, leveling a series of powerful attacks on the former Fifith Division Captain. Aizen dodged every attack with apparent ease. He was much more amused, but he knew that Ichigo was holding back.

"Tell me, why are you holding back Kurosaki?"

Ichigo was tired and he looked at Aizen, disgusted. "Hold back? I'm not holding back" he said breathing heavily.

"Then why have you yet to lay a blow on me?" Aizen asked "I know you are more powerful then you appear. The very first time I met you, I knew you would be troublesome in the future. So let me ask again. Why are you holding…?" Aizen couldn't finish his statement because he was stabbed through his torso by a thick black blade. Ichigo stepped back and withdrew the sword. Aizen look down at his wound.

"Interesting, so this is your power?" Aizen said intrigued as he looked upon the white and burgundy mask into the demonic gold eyes of the substitute soul reaper . "You're a vizard, but not one I created."

"You created the vizard?" Ichigo said in a darkened voice.

"No matter. You still do not fully appreciate your hollow power. " Aizen said as he unsheathed his blade. "Prepare yourself. _Shatter,__ Kyōka Suigetsu."_


	3. Prologue Chapter 3

"_Interesting, so this is your power?" ……"You're a vizard, but not one I created."…….. "You created the vizard?"…….. "No matter. You still do not fully appreciate your hollow power. "_

"_Prepare yourself. Shatter, Kyōka Suigetsu."_

Aizen unsheathed his zanpakutō and it began to glow a bright color as began to transform. Before Kyōka Suigetsu completely transformed, Ichigo charged at Aizen. Ichigo swung his blade upward and swiftly brought the stirke down towards Aizen's head. Ichigo had stopped the release Aizen's Shikai. Ichigo continued to lay a barrage of horizontal attacks at Aizen. Each attack made was continually blocked, but caused Aizen to use defensive maneuvers.

The injured elder commander and Fourth Division Captain watched from the streets below. Never had they witnessed Aizen actually defend with his strength instead of his zanpakutō. Both amazed at Ichigo's performance, the Captain-Commander's healing was temporarily forgotten.

Ichigo began to tire, but he pushed himself as much as he could to stop Aizen.

"Damn-it, I can't keep this up much longer," Ichigo thought. "My plan isn't working. I need to come up with another one fast or he will defeat me quickly."

"I admire your skills and your strategy, Kurosaki," Aizen said as he interrupted Ichigo's thoughts. "You have been attacking me left and right, and I could not figure out why. But now I know. Your skills and power amaze me. For the last ten minutes you have been trying to stop me from releasing my zanpakutō."

"He knows? Damn-it," Ichigo thought. "What are you talking about Aizen? What do you mean I have been trying to stop you from the release of your zanpakutō?"

"Don't play stupid Kurosaki, I know for a fact, that is what you're doing," Aizen said calmly. "I'm quite impressed that you have such a plan. You figured that if you didn't see my release, you may have a chance to win."

"If you still can't release and I'm in bankai, there is no way you can win," Ichigo stated, keeping his annoyance out of his voice.

"Fool," Aizen smiled. "I honor you for your actions, but now it's time for you to die."

Aizen suddenly disappeared from sight. Ichigo looked around in a panic, but couldn't find him. When he finally turned around, it was too late; Aizen had cut Ichigo in half. Ichigo's legs fell to the ground while his upper half was frozen in midair.

The two Captains on the ground were now looking upon the sight in shock. There was no hope left. They knew this time it was the end.

"It was nice to have met you, Kurosaki Ichigo. It was interesting, but this is the end of you and your town." Aizen said smoothly as he sheathed his blade. "Goodbye."

Ichigo's upper body plummeted to the ground. He had failed. Aizen began to summon the ōken again. His reiryoku rose as he started the first incantation for the kido. So caught up on the imminent destruction, he failed to notice the metamorphosis of the slain substitute shinigami.

Ichigo's lower body stood up and his upper body hovered above it. Ichigo's mask ran down over his whole body, sealing and transforming the upper and lower halves. The radical change left the young Vizard unrecognizable. Ichigo's body was completely white, clothes were ripped slightly at the waist, a giant gaping hole in the chest, two giant horns on the top of the head, orange mane of hair nearly to the ground and hair at the wrists.

Captain Retsu had walked over to his body before the transformation leaving the Head Captain sitting down on a nearby bench, and now were both stunned at the fact that he had turned into a hollow. The Fourth Division Captain drew her blade and waited to see this hollow's first attack. What happened next surprised both of them. The hollow charged a cero in between his horns and fired it at Aizen before the kido ball was completed. Sensing this wave of energy, Aizen turned around and quickly threw the uncompleted kido ball at the upcoming cero in hopes it would stop the attack. The combustion of both attacks caused a major explosion. The kickback of both energies caused Aizen to be thrown further into the sky. Aizen was left with many cuts across his body and face, and he had many bruises. He was breathing heavily and he waited for the smoke from the explosion to subside. The hollow moved towards Aizen with the intent to kill, Zangestsu at hand.

"Are you Kurosaki, Ichigo?" The Head Captain asked.

The hollow turned slowly and looked at the Head Captain. "You stay, my fight," the eerie looking figure said in an evil tone. Ichigo turned and floated towards Aizen. By the time the smoke cleared Hollow Ichigo was in front of Aizen. Aizen didn't know what to say. The person he just killed or thought he killed, was now in a hollowfied state.

"What is this?" Aizen gasped nervously. "First you surpassed the soul reapers, next you surpassed the vizards and arrancars, and now you defied all logic of a normal soul. What the hell are you Kurosaki, Ichigo?"


	4. Prologue Chapter 4

"_What is this? …you surpass the soul reapers….. vizards ………arrancars……. and now…….. you defy all logic…………What the hell are you……… Kurosaki, Ichigo?"_

The hollowfied Ichigo was now standing in front of an injured Aizen. Both floating in midair facing each other. Aizen knew he was already out matched, but he never expected this to happen. He needed to plan his next move carefully.

Unohana stood on the streets below, stunned. She looked into the sky and observed Ichigo's new form. Unohana looked down to her injured leader.

"Yamamoto-taicho, how….?" she struggled and looked up to the sky again. "How is this possible?" she asked. The listless Head Captain turned his head to the sky but did not answer her. She turned around again and the First Division Captain gently shook his head in a negative response. She understood that he didn't know either and then continued to watch the pair in the sky above.

A weary and wary Aizen once again decided to use his zanpakutō to attack the hollowfied Ichigo, hoping to find an opening.

As before, Ichigo charged and attacked at a great speed, keeping Aizen on the defensive.

Noticing a small hole in the hollow's attack pattern, Aizen quickly thought to himself '_I only have one shot,'_ "Shatter, Kyōka Suigetsu," His blade glowed brightly and transformed. Just as the transformation completed, Aizen charged at Ichigo. He swiftly brought his blade in a diagonal motion across Ichigo's chest. Ichigo quickly blocked the attack and broke through Aizen's blade. Ichigo's blade was heading for Aizen's head. Aizen was surprised and was caught off guard. Zangetsu struck Aizen's head and took it off. Ichigo looked on as Aizen's headless corpse fell, and then suddenly the body disappeared. The hollow showed no emotion and turned to leave. A live, fully headed Aizen stabbed Ichigo through his throat. Aizen withdrew his sword from Ichigo and quickly backed off. The hollowfied Ichigo growled in pain. As soon on as the growl began, it stopped and Ichigo's wound healed.

"High speed regeneration!" Aizen said, amazed, as he backed off some more.

Rage emitted off the hollow in waves as it turned its dead eyes to Aizen. Hollow Ichigo quickly shot at Aizen at a faster pace, with the same result. Aizen stabbed him in the throat. After the wound closed again, Aizen knew what he needed to do to finish off the creature before him.

"This time, you will stay dead," he said. "Prepare yourself; this is the true power of my zanpakutō."

Aizen started glowing and in an instant there was another copy of him. Both he and his clone glowed, and more Aizen facsimiles appeared until there were twenty Aizens. Hollow Ichigo roared as the group charged at Ichigo, piercing Ichigo's vital points. Ichigo roared from the pain and quickly began the regeneration process. Before he could finish, the group attacked again, this time with a kido incantation.

"Kurohitsugi (Black Coffin)," they all said in unison.

A giant black box appeared around Ichigo. Instead of the normal amount of energy spears striking the body, there was now twenty times the amount. Ichigo tried to move, but to no avail: he was impaled in place. The Aizens watched carefully and made the assumption that he was finished. Minutes after the group's attack, Ichigo's body starting glowing. His body produced smoke and he was covered in a fog. Nothing could be seen in or out of the cloud cover.

The captains on the ground continued to watch the battle. "I do believe we will see his true power right now," the Captain Commander commented, barely above a whisper.

Seconds later, the smoke cleared. Ichigo's body had transformed once again. His horns were gone leaving a white face with razor sharp fangs coming from the mouth, eyes were a bright demonic golden color, hair shortened by a foot and half. His shoulder blades grew outward and had multi-pronged spikes on each. The hollow hole was smaller and his ribcage surrounded it. A new white cape appeared and black strips served as the fringe of the cape was over the new version of Ichigo. Lastly, his zanpakutō was no longer the shape of a kantana, it was now a twin-headed shuriken with the hilt being at the center and the guard surrounding it. The newly formed hollow continued to float. Its cold eyes watched Aizen.

"Kurosaki, Ichigo, a mere human with both the powers of a soul reaper and a hollow," Aizen said calmly. "Show me the secrets of your power; show me what makes you so different then a normal soul," he said determined to see Ichigo's power.

Ichigo didn't move. He simply floated in place. Aizen and his illusionary clones all began performing the black coffin spell again. The box, once again, formed around Ichigo's body. Before the spears formed, a loud roar came from the box. A massive energy wave shattered the box. All the Aizen clones rushed to Ichigo in a slice-and-retreat attack pattern. Ichigo did nothing at first, but then he made a loud screech and all the Aizen copies exploded by the sound and Aizen was forced to the ground. The three soul reapers on the ground could not stand. Waves of Ichigo's reiryoku blanketed the whole area under suffocating pressure. After the energy wave was finish, his body started to glow again. The energy spread. Everybody in the surrounding area began to glow. Hollow Ichigo started healing himself, but at the same time he started healing everyone else. The combine power of his high speed regeneration and the spiritually enriched land of Karakura Town, brought the dead back to life.


	5. Prologue Chapter 5

_The smoke cleared……. Ichigo's body had transformed once again…… Ichigo, Kurosaki……. a mere human…….powers of a soul reaper and a hollow…… Show me the secrets of your power……. the combine power ……….high speed regeneration……….. spiritually enriched land……Karakura Town……. brought the dead back to life._

Aizen stared up at the creature with confusion and fear. Ichigo Kurosaki died and came back to life multiple times. Each time he came back to life, he was reincarnated into a more powerful entity. For the first time in his life, Aizen was truly afraid. He knew that he did not have enough strength to stand against the beast. How could he escape to live another day?

Out of the corner of his eye, Aizen noticed the four white towers were rebuilt. He looked around slowly and saw everything fixed, healed, and resurrected. It dawned on Aizen to look at his own damaged body. He lifted his right hand and saw no cuts or bruises. He gently rubbed his right cheek and noticed soft, smooth skin. The fleshed seared by the earlier battle was no more. He gazed into the sky in awe. _'How is this even possible?'_ he thought and continued to watch the hovering figure silently.

The Head Captain also noticed the effects. He observed, like Aizen, his own healed body. His missing had arm grown back and his reiryoku restored.

In another part of town, Ichimar Gin and Kaname Tōusen woke up.

"What…" Gin started, breathing heavily. "What happened?" he asked. Tōusen looked at Gin and then at himself. "I thought we died?"

Gin didn't respond and, and scanned the vacant streets.

"We better find Aizen-sa…" but before Tōusen could finish, Gin asked, "What in god's name is that?" He was pointing at Ichigo in the sky. He turned around and looked at his blind colleague.

"We better find Aizen," they both said in unison and quickly went to find their leader.

Elsewhere in town, soul reapers and Arrancar alike roused from death's sleep. The only hollow that didn't regenerate was Baraggan. He was disintegrated by his own attack, and his spirit particles were so spread apart, he couldn't be reformed. His fraccōin, however, were revived.

After about five minutes the healing reiatsu released from Ichigo abated. Aizen moved towards the sky. On the way up he met with his two associates.

"Aizen-sama are you unharmed?" Kaname inquired as he faced his leader and friend. "I should be the one asking you that question," Aizen responded as he continued to fly upwards.

The Captain-Commander rose from the bench. "Captain Unohana, it is time to head up," he said in a commanding voice.

"Kurosaki-kun healed everyone and restored the town?" she thought out loud.

"That is what it appears," he said calmly. "Let us head up and see who else was revived." Captain Yamamoto quickly disappeared. Unohana followed him and met him just behind Ichigo.

Aizen was standing before the perplexing hollow with his associates. Within minutes, all of the soul reapers appeared, and stood behind Ichigo. The Vizards quietly made their stance behind this incarnation of Ichigo, just off to the side of the soul reapers. All the Arrancar appeared on Aizen's side with the exception of Harribel and her fracciōn.

"Uh Harribel-sama why are we down here and not up there?" A confused and scared Sun-Sun asked. Apache and Mila-Rose stayed silent, and waited for their Espada's response.

"Aizen betrayed us," she responded quietly as she glared at Aizen. She visually dismissed her former leader, and turned her eyes to the floating figure the soul reapers and Vizards supported. She didn't know who or what it was, but she was positive it had saved their lives. Her fracciōn looked at their leader and felt her anger and disgust for Aizen's betrayal of his troops.

"Harribel-sama I want to leave," Apache said annoyed. "I can't stay in a place with someone that betrayed us."

"We have nowhere to go for now. We have to stay." Harribel said slowly.

"Damn," Mila-Rose said angrily. She then decided to go sit at a nearby bench. Soon after Harribel, Sun-sun, and Apache followed. Once they all sat down, they watched as the scene above played.

"What are we suppose to do now?" said by a man that is walking towards them with a small green haired girl following him.

"Stark-sama…," Apache said.

The former Primera nodded at the fraccōin's acknowledgment as he and Lilynette joined Harribel.

"So I guess we'll form a small group, Starrk?" Harribel stated

"Were both against Aizen now, so why not," he said and then continued, "What do you have planned?"

"For now I say we wait and see the outcome of this battle before we do anything. I am curious as to the identity of the figure facing Aizen," Harribel said quietly

Starrk and Lilynette sat down on a separate bench next to Harribel and her fraccōin.

"So shall we restart this Kurosaki?" Aizen asked smoothly.

"That…" Shinji hesitated. "That is Ichigo?" he said in a rather loud voice.

"No way," Captain Hitsugaya whispered.

The other captains were stunned into silence. The once strong substitute soul reaper they all knew is now this new hollow form; the same hollow form that revived them all. It was unbelievable.

"Attack that monster," Aizen said in a commanding voice.

The Arrancar still following Aizen started charging ceros. Ichigo stood in place with menacing eyes still fixed on Aizen. As the barrage of ceros hurled at their intended target, Ichigo simply put up one of his hands. Each attack that hit his clawed appendage caused an explosion. The smoke cleared and revealed Ichigo's hand was unscathed. Ichigo put his hand down at his side and continued to stare at Aizen. Ichigo let go a loud demonic roar, causing all present to cringe in fear. When the roar ended, multiple gargantas opened up around the groups. Ichigo vanished quickly. He reappeared behind Wonderweiss, and forcibly threw the child-like Arrancar into one of the gaping portals. Sensing a deposit, the gateway sealed shut. As Ichigo continued to hurl the Arrancar into the entry ways of Hueco Mundo, the gargantas closed. When only one portal remained, Ichigo drew out all the soul reapers and his friends out of Las Noches. He divided the newly arrived and slightly disoriented group; the death gods to the already gathered soul reapers, and his living friends were gently place on the roof of a building. Only Aizen and his associates remained. Ichigo raised the shuriken over his head and hurled it at Aizen. It spun at a great speed towards its mark. Aizen quickly dodged it, and then charged at Ichigo. Ichigo pointed at Aizen. Not knowing what it meant, Aizen stopped his charge and quickly turned around. By the time he did, the shuriken was at point blank range. The weapon cleaved Aizen in two.

Gin and Tōusen quickly caught their leader's body before it could hit the ground and made for the last garganta. Ichigo growled at the retreating figures and aimed his shuriken at the traitors. Suddenly, a loud, strong voice called out from behind Ichigo.

"Ryūjin Jakka."

A massive flame wall surrounded the shuriken wielding figure. Ichigo screeched as the flame closed in and engulfed his body.

During the diversion, the three ex-captains escaped.

After the wall of flames dispersed, leaving a badly charred form floating in place. Before the remaining group's surprised eyes, the badly burned figure quickly regenerated into Ichigo Kurosaki. The shuriken he was holding, reverted back into his zanpakutō in its Bankai form. Ichigo's eyes were pure white and he was unconscious. As if on autopilot, Ichigo's body moved forward ready to attack Aizen again not knowing he had escaped. In a blink of an eye, a blur came out of nowhere and hit Ichigo, throwing him forward. When the blur stop, Isshin appeared in front of the crowd of soul reapers and Vizards with a still unconscious Ichigo draped over his shoulder. Everyone did not know him, but the ones who did, especially the Vizards and the Captain Commander, were shocked to see the once presumed dead soul reaper now stood before them.

"This guy can never stay out of trouble can he?" Isshin said as he sighed. "Always tries to help others."

"Isshin Kurosaki," the Captain-Commander stated looking at the former captain.

"Yeah, it has been awhile hasn't it," he said. "Let's ask questions later and get my son healed," he continued with a very serious face.

"Allow me," said Kisuke Urahara twirling his cane with a smirk on his face, standing in a gate way leading to the real Karakura Town. Two other figures flanked Urahara: Yoruichi and Tessai.

"Our Ichigo has sure got beaten up, eh. Isshin?" Urahara smirked.

"Trying to right all the wrongs, he sure has," said Isshin ruefully.

Isshin jumped into the portal, but was stopped by a voice.

"Could you wait a moment, please?" asked by the former Primera Espada

Starrk, Lilynette, Harribel and her fraccōin stood behind the soul reapers.

"Please, we are not armed, we left are blades on the streets below and we want to talk." Starrk said seriously.

"What do you want?" Isshin asked, looking at the group of Arrancar.

"Two things." Harribel stated "One, we would like to meet that boy. Second, we want to sign a small truce," she continued.

Surprised, the group continued to listen.

"After Aizen betraying us. We no longer serve him," Harribel said, a hint of anger in her voice.

"Are you asking for help?" Urahara questioned.

"You would be willing to help us?" Starrk asked tentatively.

"I am sure we could come to some mutually agreed upon arrangement, benefiting both side," Urahara said.

"What would you like to know?" Harribel asked.

"Tell us everything you know about Aizen's plans, and I will give you a life in the town below us." Urahara turned to the Captain-Commander.

"Do you think that's a fair trade off Captain Yamamoto?" Urahara asked.

"Agreed. Captain Urahara, you are free to get the information you need. Conditions regarding the safety of the soul reapers and Karakura town are to be included in the agreement," the Captain-Commander stated before stepping through the portal.

"Thank you," Starrk said gratefully. "We still want to see the boy when he is healed,"

"Ok-dokey then, Tessai, please take them to the shoten. Make our new guests comfortable. Contact me in the Soul Society via hellbutterfly when everyone is settled in," Urahara requested. Tessai nodded.

The soul reapers, Vizards, and Ichigo's friends followed Isshin through the gate.

Ichigo awoke a week later in the Fourth's Division's healing center.

"What happen… Ouch!" he said as he attempted to get up. "Where the hell am I and why does my head hurt so badly?" he wondered as he looked around the room.

"You defeated Aizen and were injured," Unohana said gently as she walked into the room.

"Wait, I defeated Aizen, I thought he killed me," Ichigo exclaimed, then whimpered as his head throbbed painfully.

"Please relax, Ichigo-san, all will be explained in due time. Right now you need your rest. Would you like something for your pain?" she asked gently.

"Yeah, please, thank you," he said lying back down and then continued. "Why do I feel pain? I thought Inoue would have healed my wounds," Ichigo asked confused.

"Inoue-san was too tired and had little energy left to heal you. She insisted she needed to help, but I told her that she needed rest and that I would take care of your injuries," Unohana said calmly.

Once the pain subsided, Unohana inquired, "Are you up for some visitors? Many people have waited to see you," she said smiling.

"Okay, sure bring them in," he said calmly.

A few minutes later, his friends entered the room.

"Kuroskai-kun are you okay?" Inoue said as she rushed in.

"Hey, I'm good, what about you?" he asked.

"I'm fine, more importantly what about you?" she said worried.

"I'm fine Inoue. What about you guys?" Ichigo said as he looked to Chad and Uryuu.

"We're fine, although I would like to know how we got here in soul society?" Uryuu asked.

"I don't know it's weird, but we can all talk about it when we go home, ok?" he said smiling.

"Yeah, see you later Ichigo." Chad said left with the others.

They left and more people walked in.

"Ah Kurosaki-san, long time no see?" Urahara commented. Yoruichi walked in as a cat and another person stood by the door.

"I'm doing fine and you?" he replied.

"So Ichigo, I think you deserve a reward for saving Soul Society," Yoruichi said as she jumped up onto the bed. Before Ichigo could respond, she transformed. She was sitting on Ichigo's legs completely naked and was smirking.

Ichigo's face turned bright red and blood started dripping down his nose. He picked up one of his pillows he was laying on and threw it at her and then quickly closed his eyes and turned away.

"Yoruichi, put some clothes on!" he yelled and she just started laughing. She got off from the bed, and grabbed her clothes out of a bag that Urahara was holding.

"Calm down I'm only joking. All I'm saying is that you should go live your life in the living world. That's all Ichigo." She said simply.

"Yeah, I planned on doing that, thanks for the support. Oh yeah, who's the guy in the back of the room who won't come and say hello?" he questioned.

"Funny story about that," Urahara said and continued. "I can bring him out as long as you don't freak out." Urahara motioned him to come forth.

"Why would I freak o…?" he paused and looked at the figure. Ichigo couldn't believe the man he was staring at.

"Dad!?" he yelled.

"Hey, you're finally awake." Isshin replied.

Ichigo couldn't say anything and after about a minute of starring at his father, he passed out.

An hour passed and Ichigo woke back up. His dad, Urahara and Yoruichi were gone. He was visited by more people and lastly visited by the Captain-Commander.

"Kurosaki, Ichigo, I thank you for your efforts on the battlefield." the old captain said.

"You're welcome, but I'm going home after this." he said getting sleepy.

"Kurosaki-kun you will not be leaving any time soon, your wounds are not healed yet," Unohana said calmly.

"Soul Society still needs your help Ichigo," the Head Captain stated.

"First of all Aizen is not my problem anymore, yes I wanted to help everyone here, but the main reason I fought was to protect my town. After my wounds are healed I'm going home," he said. "Now could I have some time to rest now? I want to get some sleep," he said beginning to slur. He closed his eyes, letting sleep take him.

Several hours later, Ichigo woke up and noticed it was dark out. He slowly got out of the bed. Ignoring his screaming and aching muscles, he slowly limped to retrieve Zangetsu. Once he sheathed his zanpakutō he went to the window and opened it. He jumped out of the window and shunpoed, and headed for Sōkyoku Hill. When he reached his destination, he turned to look over the Seireitei. He was firm in his resolve-- he was going to retire from being a soul reaper. All of a sudden, the great Senkaimon appeared behind Ichigo.

"I had a feeling you would come here Ichigo," Isshin said from behind Ichigo.

Ichigo turned around to see his father, Urahara, Yoruichi, and the Captain-Commander.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Simple, we are going home." Isshin responded.

"I thought I was not allowed to leave," Ichigo said.

"Whether you are allowed to or not, you were going to leave tonight, right?"Urahara commented.

"Yeah, I was."

"Then it's settled. Let's go home, Ichigo. And about me being a soul reaper, I will explain when we get back. Okay?" Isshin smiled to his son.

"Right now, I could care less, but I want to know sometime." He said weakly.

Ichigo walked towards the portal and stopped right before he entered. He looked back at his fellow comrades and was about to continued when the Commander stopped him.

"One more thing Kurosaki, Ichigo, I do not mind if you retire from being a soul reaper, but I do believe that you are the strongest of us all. Aizen will return and when that time comes, I will need your help again." The Captain-Commander continued. "Promise me this; I will let you go live your life, in return that you will help us in the future. Can we make an agreement?"

"I agree," Ichigo quickly wave goodbye and then went straight through the gate.

"Okay Ichigo, one last chance, would you like to …?" Yoruichi began but couldn't finish as Ichigo ran through the gate.

"He really needs to get used to girls."Isshin sighed as he walked through.

"See you around Kurosaki-san," Urahara commented as the portal closed.

_Preview Chapter 1: The Return_

_Three Years Later._

_It was just after noon on lazy Saturday. Ichigo had just finished his lunch, and, decided to watch a movie on his laptop upstairs in his room. He walked up the stairs, grabbed his laptop and sat on his bed. Right before the movie started the door bell rang._

"_Hey Karin, could you get that?" he called from his room. No reply came and the doorbell rang again. "Hey, Karin are you listening?" he called out again. The doorbell rang once more. Ichigo just remember that his family had gone shopping. He got up and walked down stairs. Before he reached the door, the bell rang once again. "I'm coming," he yelled. He opened the door and was stunned into silence. Normally he would have said hello, but to the two people at his doorstep, he didn't know what to say._

"_Look Kisuke, Ichigo's happy to see me," Yoruichi replied._

"_Three years apart and you still tease me huh, Yoruichi-san," he said trying to be annoyed._

"_Well enough of this, for now. We need your help Ichigo."_


	6. Chapter 1: The Return

**Hello, Skeletor here. I just wanted to give a personal note to all my readers. Thanks for reading my story so far. I'm actually surprised to get so many people to read it. So thanks everyone.**

Chapter 1: The Return

"We need your help Ichigo."

"Of course, please come in," Ichigo replied.

He let them in and shut the door behind them. Urahara and Yoruichi went to the living room and sat themselves on the couch. Ichigo went to the kitchen.

"Would you like anything to drink or snack on while you're here?" he asked from the kitchen.

"I'm fine Kurosaki-san," Urahara replied.

"I'm fine too," Yoruichi said.

Ichigo grabbed himself juice from the fridge and then sat himself in a chair in the living room.

"So how have you been?" Yoruichi asked.

"I've been fine, going to school, being normal and what not. What about you?" he replied.

"Things have been getting very interesting in Soul Society," Yoruichi began "But boring, since I couldn't find someone to rile-up and tease like I do you," Yoruichi smiled and winked at Ichigo.

"Yeah, that's really going to convince me to comeback with you," he said sarcastically. Ichigo looked over to Urahara. "What about you, hat-and-clogs?"

"I've been faring well. There have been so many changes, I can't count them all. I've been given a position as a Second Division Captain," he said.

"Second Division? I thought Captain Soi Fon was in that spot," he said confused.

"After the battle three years ago, I was allowed back into Soul Society with the Vizard. There were so many Captain-level soul reapers, that the Captain Commander made a second Goeti. The second Goeti is composed of the exiled captains and lieutenants. I was placed as the leader of the group," Urahara explained.

"Wow! That's impressive. I never thought the Head Captain would do that," he said, interested.

"Well that's not important right now. I'll explain in more detail later. Let me explain why we're here," Urahara said.

"Let me guess, Aizen's returned and I'm wanted back in Soul Society." Ichigo said.

"We've come to collect on your promise," Yoruichi supplied.

"The promise I made at the gate before I left Soul Society," he replied.

"We must face old enemies again and we need your help," Urahara said, seriously.

"Yeah, because of my special healing powers, all of the Arrancar were brought back from the dead," he said softly.

"We are here to…" Urahara said but was interrupted by the doorbell.

"Are you expecting any more company, Ichigo?" Yoruici asked.

"No. My dad and sisters went shopping, but they wouldn't ring the door bell," he replied.

He walked to the door leaving his two teachers in the living room. As he opened the door, he was kicked back into the house.

"You are still too weak, Ichigo," said a familiar voice.

"What the hell?" he said.

He looked at the figures in the doorway and was surprised to see who it was: Apache, Mila-Rose, Sun-Sun and Harribel.

"Why are you guys here and why the hell did you have to kick me Apache?" he said half annoyed.

"I'm surprised you still remember us," Sun-Sun added, sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Come on in and shut the door behind you," he said getting up from the floor.

Ichigo showed the four Arrancar in and led them into the living room.

"Who the hell are these people?" Apache yelled, while pointing at Yoruichi and Urahara.

"Ichigo, what are these people doing here?" Yoruichi asked.

"After they defected from Aizen's army, they had nowhere to go. I showed them around town a few times and became friends with them. This is the former Espada Harribel, and her Fraccóin, Apache, Mila-Rose, and Sun-Sun," he explained to the two seated shinigami. He turned to the Arrancar and introduced the two sitting on the couch. "These people are my two teachers and good friends, Yoruichi Shihōin and Kisuke Urahara," he said and then continued, "So are you going to stand all day or sit down?" he asked.

The four Arrancar took a seat in the living room.

"When do you need me to come to Soul Society?" Ichigo asked.

"The Captain Commander wants you to come as soon as possible," he replied.

"Okay, I'll come tomorrow night. I want to spend time with the family before I have to leave," he said.

"Very well," Urahara said and got up from the seat. "See you tomorrow then."

"Do we really have to leave Ichigo? I still want to see how much more have you changed," Yoruichi winked.

"You will have enough time when we come back to Soul Society," Urahara said, heading for the front door.

Yoruichi got up and gave Ichigo a kiss on the cheek. Ichigo neither gave an outraged response or a blush.

"Yoruichi, you don't affect me like that anymore. I will see you later," he said.

Yoruichi stood there for a couple seconds and then she left with a smirk on her face.

"Now I'm really interested Ichigo," she called from the front door before shutting the door behind her.

Ichigo turned around and faced his Arrancar friends.

"So, how have you four been? I haven't seen you guys in half a year," he asked.

"We are fine, just thought we'd visit," Harribel stated quietly.

"Well that's good to hear," he said. The friends caught up on six months of goings-on and discussed Aizen.

Elsewhere, in the depths of Las Noches...

Aizen had entered the meeting hall.

"Hello, my dear Espada," he said as he took his seat. "Good afternoon Aizen-sama," the Arrancar said in unison.

"As you all know, three years ago, Ichigo Kurosaki had ruined my plans He had this strong power and managed to stop us, but now it will be different," Aizen said

"I still don't like the fact that my rank did not change," one of the Arrancar spoke up.

"Baraggan you are under the presence of Aizen-sama. Be respectful," Kaname said standing behind Aizen.

"Whatever," Baraggan replied.

"Everyone's numbers had changed except for yours Baraggan," Aizen said. "Just be glad you still have your number. I could have made you the third Espada,"

Baraggan looked away in annoyance.

"It has been three years now my dear Espada, and this time, we will defeat Soul Society and will accomplish my ultimate goal," Aizen said smoothly.

"Yes, but why is Ichigo Kurosaki so important part of your new plan Aizen-sama?" Zommari asked.

"Patience, Zommari Leroux. Patience," Aizen said smiling evilly.

"Let our plans begin my dear Espada,"


	7. Chapter 2: Return to Soul Society

Chapter 2: Return to Soul Society

The conversation between friends was revealing. Ichigo was not surprised to find that the four Arrancar had found other interests to bide their time.

"So you have entered into real-estate, good for you," Ichigo said.

"Yeah it's been good to see you and catch up," said the former Espada as they stood to leave. "We should get going now,"

"Thanks for coming over," Ichigo said as he stood and lead his guests toe the entry way. As he opened the door, his father came flying through the door, his foot aimed at Ichigo's head. Ichigo sidestepped and his father flew in to the house, missing the Arrancar and hit the wall opposite of the door. A dust cloud formed upon impact. After the dust settled, it revealed Isshin's left leg imbedded in the wall. The contents of the two bags he entered the house with, were now scattered on the floor. Yuzu and Karin walked in, stepping over their father, and headed towards the kitchen to put away the groceries they carried.

"Ichigo, you didn't tell me you were having guests," Yuzu said as she passed the Arrancar.

"Actually Yuzu, they showed up unexpectedly. I didn't know they were coming," he replied. "Anyways, they're about to leave," he continued.

As Karin passed her father, she asked, annoyed, "Do you ever try not to attack Ichi-nii?"

"By the way Ichigo, have you been practicing the techniques we taught you?" Mila-Rose asked.

"I have. My dad forces me to train five daily."

By the time he looked back to the spot where his father landed, his father had disappeared. Ichigo looked up and saw his father coming down with his foot. Once again, Ichigo sidestepped his father and this time, he stuck his leg out in his father's path. Isshin landed on the ground, slid, made contact with Ichigo's leg, and headlong out the open door.

"Why do you ask about my training Mila-Rose?" Ichigo asked as he faced her.

"I just think it's about time to check up on your abilities, that's all," she replied with a grin.

Back when they first met, she never liked him. She would always try to make fun of him or piss him off. Since their last sparring lesson, she had been interested to fight him again.

"If you're asking for a fight I could make arrangements tomorrow afternoon," he said.

"Deal, same place as last time," she said eagerly.

"I will see you tomorrow. Bye Harribel," he replied.

Harribel shook her head, and then left through the front door with her fraccóin. Ichigo closed the front door, and then turn to pick up the food items his father dropped. Once he finished putting the food away, it was seven o'clock and dinner was ready.

"Ichigo, now I know that you can finally protect the family," Isshin said as he jumped for joy.

"Dad, would you stop that already!" Ichigo paused. "I need to talk to you after dinner," Ichigo said seriously as he placed himself at the dinner table.

The foursome ate and discussed about life in general. When dinner was finished, Ichigo headed for his room and his two sisters started cleaning the dishes.

As he entered the room, Kon sat crying. "That was such a great movie," Kon said crying.

Ichigo's eyed twitched in annoyance and then grabbed the plushy and shoved him back into the closet. He went to his bed and restarted the movie he was going to watch before he got interrupted. When the movie was about to start, Isshin knocked and opened Ichigo's bedroom door.

"So, you finally here to tell me you have a new girlfriend," Isshin cried joyfully.

Ichigo put his laptop on the bed and punched his dad in the face out into the hallway.

"Either listen to what I have to say or continue to goof off and leave," Ichigo said angrily.

"Calm down, I already know," Isshin replied. "Urahara contacted me right after he left our house."

"So you do understand," Ichigo said. "What should I do with my body, leave it at Urahara's Shop or give it to Kon?"

"It's your choice," Isshin replied.

"Hey Kon, come out of the closet for a second," Ichigo said facing the closet.

"Why should I when you stuffed me in here," Kon replied angrily.

"Kon, I'm going back Soul Society soon and I was wandering if you …" Ichigo started but was interrupted.

"Yes, finally I get some freedom out of this body. I would gladly take …" Kon started as he jumped out of the closet.

"But there is one problem though," Ichigo said to his small companion. "I finished high school last year and I'm going to college in a week. So would you be able to handle it?"

"As much as I would love to take over your body, I don't think I would be able to handle it." Kon said thinking aloud.

"You have a week to decide; otherwise we are going to pretend that I'm on a trip," Ichigo replied.

Kon nodded and climbed back into the closet.

"Where would you leave your body?" Kon asked.

"I will leave it at the shoten. If you still want to take over, just walk over and make up an excuse for coming home early. I'm leaving tomorrow and I will tell my sisters of the trip. They will be suspicious if you come home early. It's up to you," Ichigo replied.

"Okay," Kon said and closed the closet doors.

"How long will you be?" Isshin asked.

"I don't know yet. But maybe at most, a couple months," Ichigo replied.

"Good luck, Ichigo," Isshin said as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Afterwards,Ichigo went back to his bed and began watching the movie he wanted to watch.

The Next Day

"Good Morning, Ichi-…" Isshin came hurling into the room, only to have his face come into contact with Ichigo's fist.

"You are so annoying," Ichigo said and then yawned.

He got out of bed, grabbed a towel, and then headed to the bathroom. After his morning shower, he went downstairs and made himself a breakfast of, toast, fruit, and a glass of milk.

"Ichi-nii, I heard last night that you are going away again," Yuzu, said with tears forming in her eyes. "Is it true?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry Yuzu, I'm leaving again, but I will comeback, don't worry," he said soothingly. "We're still going around town today."

Yuzu brightened."Okay, lets finish breakfast and get going," she said excitedly.

A half hour later, Ichigo, Karin, and Yuzu went to have fun around town. They returned home at four o'clock in the afternoon happy and worn out. Just as Ichigo shut the front door behind him, the doorbell rang. He shrugged and reopened the front door. There stood the four Arrancar, ready to have a sparring practice.

"You ready yet?" Mila-Rose asked impatiently.

"Give me a minute, okay?" He closed the door once more and headed for his room. He grabbed the sleeping lion from the closet and took the green pill out. He popped the pill in his mouth, pushing his soul reaper form from his body. Ichigo then jumped out of the window and left Kon in his body asleep on his bed.

"I'm ready," he said as he approached the four Arrancar, only to be hit by Mila-Rose's sword. He was sent hurtling into the air.

"What the hell?" Ichigo yelled at her.

"You said you were ready, so I attacked you," she replied back.

"A little too impatient I see," Harribel said to Mila-Rose.

"Yeah, so hurry up Ichigo, I want to fight you," she said as she disappeared.

"Impatient as ever," he said.

Harribel nodded. The group all disappeared and reappeared at a opened field, across town.

"Get ready strawberry," Mila rose yelled as she unsheathed her blade.

Ichigo looked at her annoyed and then got into a fighting stance without his blade.

Mila-Rose charged at him and started laying barrage of attacks on him. Ichigo dodged every attack thrown at him.

"Mila-Rose is underestimating him again Harribel-sama," Sun-Sun said with her sleeve covering her mouth.

"I know. Ichigo would not hurt her that badly. Let her enjoy her fun," she replied.

"Come on Ichigo. Are you just going to dodge all day or are you going to attack?" Mila-Rose asked.

"Fine then," Ichigo said as he backed away from her.

He pointed his right index finger at her and it started glowing. A light blue color formed around his whole finger. He continued to charge his reiryoku into his finger and Mila-Rose was put on the defensive.

"Are you ready?" He said as he finished charging his energy.

He then released the energy and aimed at her. It flung her backwards and left many small cuts and multiple bruises on her body.

"Harribel-sama, what was that?" A surprised Sun-Sun asked.

"It would seem our friend has mastered the bala," she stated.

"But that's not a…" Sun-Sun began but was interrupted by Harribel. "It was a miniature controlled bala. Mila-Rose was thrown back with, minor injuries. If it was his real bala, she would be dead. He certainly has mastered the techniques we have taught him," she said mused.

"What the hell was that Ichigo?" Mila-Rose yelled.

"It is one of the techniques you showed me, but I modified it so it wouldn't be the death of you," he replied back.

She charged at him again and the two continued to spar in the deserted field. Harribel and her other fraccóin watched silently, amazed how well he had mastered hollow techniques. The fight continued for the next five hours. Both Ichigo and Mila-Rose were tired out and decided upon a draw to the match.

He said goodbye to his friends and left for home. It was now nine o'clock. Ichigo missed dinner and was very hungry. When he got downstairs, he saw his family asleep on the couch. He went to the fridge and pulled out the plate of food Yuzu left for him. His dad woke up by the time he finished dinner.

"So are you leaving soon?" Isshin asked.

"Yeah, I need to get going. Say goodbye to Yuzu and Karin for me," he replied as he walked upstairs. Ichigo quickly cleaned up his room and got ready for his trip. He grabbed his soul reaper badge and then headed back downstairs.

"See-ya dad," he said as he left through the front door.

"Bye, my son. Be careful," Isshin replied, and moved to carry his sleeping daughters to their bedrooms.

It took Ichigo about five minutes to get to the shop. He entered slowly and sat down on a chair. He grabbed his badge and became a soul reaper, leaving his body resting on the char. He then opened up the secret panel on the floor and headed to the basement. Urahara was reading a book as he waited for Ichigo to arrive.

"Ahh Kurosaki-san, you made it," Urahara said calmly.

"Why wouldn't I come?" Ichigo replied back.

"I hear that Yoruichi kissed you the yesterday, did anyth-…" Urahara started but was cut off. "Yes she kissed me, no big deal. I had a girlfriend before so it doesn't bother me. Can we get going?" Ichigo said tiredly.

"Okay, let's get going then," Urahara said as a door opened up behind him. "Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah," Ichigo replied as he jumped through.

A short time later, the two soul reapers appeared on top of Sōkyoku Hill. Yoruichi was waiting silently for them to arrive.

"Hello again, Ichigo. Welcome back," she said as the two soul reapers approached her.

"Yeah thanks, Yoruichi," he replied tiredly.

"The journey is not over yet Ichigo, follow me," she said. "If you can," she continued, smirking.

"Fine, but where we going?" he asked.

"Well you'll be staying for awhile, so I found you a place where you can stay," she said. "Let's go," she said and disappeared.

"Bye Hat-and-Clogs see you tomorrow," Ichigo replied and also disappeared.

Ichigo followed Yoruichi for ten minutes to their destination. They reappeared outside the walls of the Seireitei in a field with a house with two giant arm statues at the entrance.

"You got me a room here?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, I couldn't get you room at the second squad barracks while keeping it a secret. The Captain Commander wanted your presence to remain unknown. I would have to refer to Soi Fon if I wanted a room for you at the barracks. I may be a Second Division Captain but I'm not an official captain," she replied.

"And when were you going to tell me you were a Second Division Captain alongside Urahara?" He said annoyed.

"It doesn't matter if I tell you everything or not. I'm still your teacher after all. Now let's get inside, they're expecting you," she replied.

"Fine then," Ichigo replied and yawned.

The two soul reapers entered the Shiba household.


	8. Chapter 3: Meeting with the Gotei

Chapter: 3 Meeting with the Gotei

Yoruichi and Ichigo had arrived at the Shiba household at midnight. Both had entered the house and walked down the long staircase to the main hallway. They were met by Koganehiko who was waiting patiently for them. Screams could be heard from inside the room. And Shiroganehiko was yelling, trying to solve the dispute.

"Greetings Mistress Shihōin and …!" Koganehiko stopped short at the appearance of the other guest.

"Ichigo?" He asked looking at the new figure.

"Hey it's me. What's going on in there?" Ichigo asked tiredly.

Before Koganehiko could reply, Shiroganehiko was thrown through the door of the living room and crashed into a wall. Ichigo stood there with a stupefied expression and Yoruichi just chuckled at the sight. Yelling and screaming was still heard from within the room. Shiroganehiko ran back into the room to try to solve the problem.

"Mind telling us what's going on?" Yoruichi asked as she turn her attention to the living room.

"Mistress Kukaku and Master Ganju have been fighting all day to decide who will punch Ichigo in the face first," he replied.

"Punch me in the face? What did I do?" he asked fully awake.

"Both of them are mad because you never visited while you were here the last couple of times. Ganju has been putting up a decent fight, but has been losing. My poor brother is trying to make peace. It's a mess," he replied sadly.

"And you had me believe that it was going to be easy to stay here with no problems Yoruichi," he said annoyed.

"Well, it is either you stay here, or…" she began smirking "you can sleep with me in my bed tonight," she replied.

"Stop. Your teasing is really annoying," he replied back.

" Teasing you is fun, and since you changed, it is going to be harder to get you annoyed. And I don't expect to stop until I succeed," Yoruichi said back.

"Great just what I needed," he said annoyed.

"Well I should probably end this," Ichigo said as he tiredly walked himself to the opening that was made from Shiroganehiko's hastily made exit.

"Wait, I'll do it Ichigo," Koganehiko said as he walked inside.

"Kukaku-sama, could you stop your fight for a mo …?" He began to ask but was interrupted.

"What do you want? You're supposed to be waiting for Ichigo to arrive," Kukaku replied angrily as she threw her brother to the ceiling.

"But, he is …"

"No buts, get back out there and wait for Ichi…" she started but couldn't finish.

"I'm here Kukaku. Will you stop fighting already? You're both acting like children," Ichigo said as he walked into the room with Yoruichi. Kukaku stared for mere seconds and then charged at him with her fist ready to knock him out. Ichigo grabbed her punch with his hand and then tossed her at Ganju, who was getting up from his sister's last attack. The siblings fell to the ground. Ganju lay unconscious.

Amazed at how well he handled the attack, Yoruichi warned, "Watch out, she's going to blow up the living room," Just as Yoruichi finished, Kukaku was on her feet, her fist bursting with fire. She punched the ground angrily and it blew up the living room. Yoruichi and Ichigo shunpoed out of the immediate danger zone to avoid the blast. They waited outside until the flames died down before returning to the living room.

The living room was scorched everywhere and Kukaku had calming down.

"Better?" Ichigo asked only to be thrown backwards by a punch in the face.

"I am now kid," she replied.

Ganju, Shiroganehiko, and Koganehiko were all passed out on the floor. Ichigo got up from the ground. His nose was bleeding slightly.

"Took you long enough to visit," Kukaku said while sitting on the ground.

"Yeah, well I've been busy," Ichigo replied as he and Yoruichi sat on the ground next to Kukaku.

"Am I still allowed to stay here?" He asked tiredly.

"Why not, Yoruichi was kind enough to ask first. I don't mind," Kukaku replied.

"Well, I better get going. There is a meeting tomorrow and the Captain Commander wants you there, Ichigo. I'll come get you tomorrow morning," Yoruichi said as she rose from the floor.

"Yeah, sure, see you tomorrow," Ichigo replied.

Yoruichi kissed him again on the cheek to see if a reaction would happen. Ichigo didn't say anything and waved her a goodbye.

"Hmmm," as she pondered what would work to make Ichigo blush as she left the room.

"You really changed kid," Kukaku said.

"Yeah I know, it's been three years so it would make sense," he replied. "I'm really tired and I need to get some sleep for that meeting tomorrow," he said as he yawned.

"Follow me. I'll show you to your room," she replied back.

He followed her down the main hallway to another room.

"Thanks, Kukaku," he said as he took his zanpakuto off his back and put it aside.

"I do expect a better conversation tomorrow," she informed him as she left to supervise the post-brawl clean up.

"Sure, after the meeting," he replied back. Ichigo got into the bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

The Next Day

Ichigo awoke to find Yoruichi on top of him. She was naked and smiling down at him.

"Good Morning," she replied.

He look down at her body for a moment and then back at her face. His cheeks had a slight red tint to them, but his face showed no emotion.

"Good Morning," he said tired.

He pushed her off and quickly got dressed. Yoruichi also got dress into the clothes she was wearing.

"That doesn't work either. This is challenging, I'm having fun," she said happily.

Ichigo ignored her and went down the hallway to a small dining room area. He saw Kukaku eating and there was another plate of food on a tray next to her. As he entered the room, Ganju came out of nowhere with his foot aimed at his head. Ichigo sighed as he remembered the scenario with his father. Ichigo simply kept walking and Ganju went flying into the wall. Ganju landed hard on the ground. Ichigo sat down next to Kukaku, thanked her for the food, and began eating. Yoruichi came in several minutes later fully dressed.

"We leave in ten minutes," Yoruichi said as she came and sat down in front of him and Kukaku.

"Okay," he said grumpily and continued eating.

"Okay, I'm ready Yoruichi," he said stretching his arms. As they exited the room, Ganju attacked Ichigo again. This time Ichigo caught his foot and threw him against the same wall.

"I'll talk to you after my meeting Ganju," Ichigo said as he left the room with Yoruichi.

They flashed stepped to the captain's meeting hall.

Inside the Meeting Hall

"Are all the Captains and Special Division Captains here?" the Captain Commander asked.

"Yes. Yoruichi will be here shortly," Urahara said.

"Captain Commander, I heard a rumor that a certain someone will be joining us today. Is it true?" asked the Special Fifth Squad Captain, Hiruko Shinji.

"The rumor you heard is true. He will be here soon," the Commander answered.

The doors to the room had opened, drawing the attention of all in attendance. Yoruichi entered first.

"Sorry I'm late," she said apologetically.

"Let the meeting commence."

"Yoruichi walked to her spot next to Soi Fon.

"You may come in now," the Captain Commander ordered. Everyone in the room with the exception of Urahara and Yoruichi had looked to the door way. Ichigo walked into the room and stood in between the two rows of captains. The doors behind him closed.

"Welcome back to Soul Society, Kurosaki Ichigo," the Captain Commander said.

"As we all know, Aizen has returned. But we have a small advantage. The Primera and the Tercera Espada have seceded from Aizen's ranks. Although we have an edge, until Aizen is eliminated, we are still at war."

Everyone continued to listen.

"We are unaware of the Espada Aizen has and we don't know what he is planning right now or new abilities he might have gained in the past three years. But whatever the case, we must be ready."


	9. Chapter 4: New Powers and School?

Chapter 4: New powers and …School?

While the meeting of the Captains took place in the Seireitei, Aizen slowly walked down a long wide hall way in Las Noches. As he continued walking, he slowly pieced together his new plan in his head. _'Prepare yourself Ichigo. You'll need it,'_ he thought as he arrived at a door at the end of the hall. He knocked on it and slowly entered. Inside, Szayel was working on a mechanism diligently. He was so caught up in his work, that he did not hear the knock on the door.

"I see you're working hard Szayel," Aizen said calmly; startling Szayel.

"My apologies Aizen-sama, I did not hear you come in," the scientist said quickly and bowed his head.

Aizen nodded, acknowledging his apology. "Have you finished the device?"

"Nearly, but not yet. Another day and it should be completed," he replied back.

"Excellent," Aizen said with a devilish smile.

Back in the Seireitei...

"Ichigo, I see you made good on your promise," the Captain Commander said.

"Yes, I promised that when Aizen returned, I would come back to help defeat him," he replied.

"You will need to further your training," the Commander said. Kenpachi grinned widely and looked at Ichigo.

"Training?" question Ichigo.

"Commander, could I train Ichigo?" Kenpachi asked immediately.

Ichigo looked to the side where Kenpachi was standing. Ichigo's eyes were darting at Kenpachi saying 'aw hell no'.

"The only reason you want to train him is because you want to fight him again," Byakuya stepped in.

"That will not be necessary Captain Zaraki, he will have a different teacher," the Commander replied.

"Damn and I wanted to see if he got any stronger," Kenpachi said annoyed.

"Who will be my new teacher?" Ichigo asked.

"I will be your new teacher Ichigo," the Captain Commander said, surprising everyone.

"Before we begin, I would like you to go the Soul Reaper Academy," the Commander continued.

"I'm going to school?" Ichigo said back.

"I want you to go there, but you will only go for a week. I want you to learn some kido," the Commander replied.

"Okay, when do I start?" Ichigo said inquired.

"Your training will commence two days from now," the old Captain said back and Ichigo nodded in agreement. "This concludes our meeting for today. Ichigo, you will not need to attend any more of these meetings unless I ask you to come or if you wish to come. Understand?"

"Yep, I understand," Ichigo commented as he turned for the door. Kenpachi quickly went after Ichigo.

"Ichigo," Kenpachi yelled as he brought his blade down towards Ichigo's head. Ichigo quickly vanished before the attack could hit him. Ichigo reappeared behind Kenpachi. Ichigo simply looked at the captain with annoyance.

"Do we really have to fight right now?" he asked.

"It's either now, or I will hunt you down until you say yes," Kenpachi declared.

Ichigo shook his head and then pointed one finger at Kenpachi.

"What the hell is this? Draw your sword," Kenpachi yelled at him.

The other Captains in the room continued to watch. The Captain Commander decided to let this small fight continue as he wanted to see any improvements in Ichigo's power.

Kenpachi then charged at Ichigo at full force. By the time he got into striking distance, Ichigo's finger had turned light blue. Kenpachi brought his sword down, but was cut short as the energy in his finger was released. Kenpachi was thrown backwards out the wall, and nearly to the next building over. Everyone had seen Ichigo's power, but nothing like this. The person who was surprised the most was Shinji.

"Ichigo, was that what I thought it is was?" Shinji quickly said.

"Yep, that was a bala, Shinji. I made friends with Stark and Harribel. They helped me master my hollow powers," Ichigo replied. Soon after, Kenpachi came back into the room with many cuts and bruises on his body.

"You've improved kid. Now show me more of your power," Kenpachi yelled once more and charged at Ichigo. This time Ichigo remained still. Before Kenpachi reached him, Ichigo's body glowed light blue, and small amounts of static formed around him. Kenpachi stopped in place. Everyone else stood watching and waited for the attack.

"Shunpo...tokkan (Lightening Flash Step)," Ichigo said in his mind. After the incantation, Ichigo disappeared in a flash of lightening. Kenpachi looked around quickly and saw nothing. After five seconds, Ichigo reappeared in the same spot.

"There you are. You're finally done hid...," before Kenpachi could finish, he fell to the ground and passed out.

"Ichigo, what was that?" Urahara asked as he looked at the Eleventh Squad Captain on the floor.

"It is my own version of a flash step. I charge as much energy I can into my body and then perform a flash step, but the results are different. Instead of being a normal flash step, it is amplified by a hundred and it looks like a lightning strike when I disappear. So I call it Lightening Flash Step," Ichigo replied back.

"Why did Captain Zaraki fall?" the Commander asked.

"I punched and kicked him more than a hundred times before I reappeared. The affects don't start right away. They will appear seconds later. The only problem with the technique is that it uses a lot of my spiritual pressure. Kenpachi will be fine, he will just be knocked out for a day or two," he replied tiredly.

"I will see everyone later," Ichigo said and disappeared with a normal flash step.

"He sure has grown strong, Yoruichi. Hard to believe he was our student," Urahara mused as he walked out.


	10. Chapter 5: Aizen's plans begin

Chapter 5: Aizen's Plan Begins

Ichigo had just left the meeting and went back to Kukaku's house. Once there, he went to his bedroom and took a nap to help replenish the spirit energy drained by the demonstration at the Captain's meeting.

The next day, Ichigo acquired items needed for the academy. By the time he was finished, he had everything needed. It was now nine o'clock in the evening. He needed to report to the First Division offices at seven for his administration papers and directions to the , instead of going to bed, he went to the woods that were located a mile behind Kukaku's house. As he slowly traveled through the woods, a figure slowly formed next to him and both came to an open field in the middle of the forest. The moonlight lit the field and the figure walked in front of Ichigo. The figure then pulled out a blade. Ichigo pulled out Zangetsu and got ready in a fighting stance.

"It sure has been awhile since we trained together," the figure said slowly. "What's the occasion?"

"Nothing, we both need to be ready and I thought tonight could be a good night to train," Ichigo responded. "So how about it, you want a fight?"

The figure laughed in agreement and then charged at Ichigo. The two of them clashed for the next three hours in the field under the moonlight. It was now midnight and Ichigo needed some rest for school. Ichigo sheathed his zanpakuto, and yawned. The figure he was fighting slowly disappeared in a form of dust.

"Nice fight Ichigo. I enjoyed it," the figure said as the rest of his body disappeared.

Ichigo nodded and flash stepped back to Kukaku's house. Everyone was asleep at the time except for Kukaku who was having a drink outside. He tried to sneak pass without alerting her.

"Where have you been?" she asked as she took another sip of her sake.

"How did you know I was here?" He asked as he sat down next to her.

"You have learned to hide your presence well, but it is still very distinctive. Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" she asked.

"I went out for a bit of training, nothing much," he replied back. "I have to get to bed. Don't want to be tired when I'm in school tomorrow," he yawned and slowly got up.

"Good night then," she said back and continued to drink.

Ichigo got to his room and dragged himself into bed and fell asleep.

The Next Day

Ichigo lazily and got himself out of bed. He dressed in the academy uniform instead of his regular shinigami clothing. His bag was packed with text books and writing utensils. He slowly walked to the dining room for some food. A plate was sitting on a tray with a note. _'Hey, Ichigo, gone out for a while be back later. Have fun at school.'_ Ichigo slowly put down the note and began eating.

He quickly finished his meal, then flash stepped to the First Division offices. Once there, he had met with the Captain Commander. The Commander was busy working on paper work. He gave Ichigo a small piece of paper that gave directions to the academy. Ichigo thanked him and left for the academy.

It took him longer to find the academy because he didn't know his way around the Seireitei very well. After another few minutes of searching, he was greeted by the principle at the front gates. The man was of average height and wore a shinigami uniform with a teachers badge on his shoulder.

"So you must be Ichigo Kurosaki. The Commander told me that he was sending a very trusted shinigami for training, but I didn't expect it to be you. Welcome to the academy," the principal greeted with a handshake. Ichigo shook his hand.

"Thank you, I'm here on his orders, but I rather keep my identity a secret. It would make a bigger hassle for me if the other students knew. They would ask me about my life as a soul reaper and I really don't want to deal with that. I am here to learn kido," Ichigo replied.

"Yes, the Captain Commander told me as such. I will keep your identity a secret. Now please follow me to your first class," the principal replied back and started walking to the entrance of the main building. On the way, the principal gave a quick tour of the academy, to familiarize the young man with the campus.

Finally, they stopped outside a classroom door. They could hear the muffled sounds of the teacher inside. The Principal knocked on the door and slowly entered. Ichigo followed close behind. The teacher stopped teaching and greeted the principal. The two of them had a brief conversation while Ichigo looked around the room observing every little detail. Soon after, the principal finished the conversation and said good luck to Ichigo. He then slowly exited the room and went back to his office.

"Class, today we have a new student, Kurogo Shirosaki. Please make him feel welcome to the Academy," the principal said aloud. The students of the class greeted Ichigo in unison and then got back to work on their assignment.

"Mr. Shirosaki, please take a seat where you like. For your information class begins at seven thirty sharp," the teacher said. Ichigo nodded his head and slowly made his way to an open desk at the back of the room and sat down.

"Now let's continue our lesson. A hollow is a creature that is …" the teacher said continuing the lesson, but Ichigo was quickly zoning out. After class, Ichigo slowly packed his books into his bag. The rest of the students were already leaving, in a hurry for their next class.

"Did you enjoy the lesson?" the teacher asked as Ichigo got up from his seat.

"Yes, I enjoyed the lesson, but I was a little bored because I know most of this stuff already," Ichigo replied.

"You know about Hollows already?" the teacher asked intrigued.

"Well I have been living with friends who came to this academy before. I was too young at the time to join, but I still enjoyed the stories they would tell me," he lied.

"Interesting, so how much do you know?"

"I know about the levels of hollows, their attacks and other things. I never encountered kido before, so I'm really interested in that topic," he replied.

"That's impressive; you may be able to leave here early at this rate. You best be going, you don't want to be late for your next class," the teacher said.

Ichigo nodded.

Ichigo had gone through the rest of the day and continued to learn new things. Finally Ichigo was heading for his last class in which he would be able to practice kido. On the way, a student approached him.

"So you must be the new guy. The name is Hideki. I'm the strongest in the whole school so you'd better remember that," he said. Ichigo simply ignored him and walked right by. The other students were stunned to see someone dismiss Hideki.

"Hey, I'm talking to you," he yelled.

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't paying attention," Ichigo replied back. "Did you need something?"

"Cut this crap right now. I'm the strongest in the school and there is no way a stupid new guy is going to treat me like I'm nothing. Got that," he yelled.

'_Great just another guy who thinks he is the best. He is in a rude awakening once he finds out that I'm already a soul reaper. Just calm down and walk away,' _he thought.

Ichigo shrugged and continued to walk away, but was stopped short and thrown into a wall.

"Yeah, you understand now. I'm the greatest not you," he said and laughed at his victory.

Other students looked at Ichigo and felt sorry for him. He had to deal with Hideki's bullying. Ichigo pushed himself away from the wall and brushed himself off. Afterwards, he continued to walk to his class. Once he got there, he met with the instructor.

"You're Mr. Shirosaki correct?" the teacher said.

"Yes. Am I in the right class? I don't see any other students," Ichigo said as he looked around the room.

"The other students usually wait outside in the training field unless I tell them otherwise. Please follow me," the teacher said as he began to walk out of the room.

Ichigo followed the teacher outside to the training fields. He looked around the field and noticed one thing, rather one person that was going to be a problem.

"Hey, the new kids here. This is going to be fun," said by Hideki who was standing in the crowd of students.

'_Crap,'_ Ichigo thought and then slowly walked to a spot in the crowd of students.

"Okay, today we will be continuing our training practices. You can either practice kido in Field A or spar in Field B. Mr. Shirosaki, you must spar today so we can determine the level of training you will need. Ichigo nodded and slowly made his way to Field B. The other students went to the field that they chose to practice. Most of the guys went to Field B for sparring, while the girls went to Field A for kido practice.

"Would anyone like to volunteer for sparring with Mr. Shirosaki?" the teacher asked the group of boys.

"I'll do it," Hideki said raising his hand. Ichigo shrugged and slowly walked to the middle of the field.

"You better be ready because I'm not going easy on you," Hideki yelled as he picked up a sword. The teacher tossed Ichigo a sword and it landed on the ground next to him. Ichigo picked up and got into a battle stance. Before the teacher could say begin, Hideki charged at Ichigo. Ichigo dodged his attacks but was purposely losing. Eventually, Hideki knocked Ichigo to the ground and pointed his sword at Ichigo's neck.

"You were more pathetic than I thought," Hideki said as he walked away. Ichigo got up slowly and brushed himself off. Another student then approached Ichigo.

"Nice fight new guy. And don't mind Hideki, he is always like that. Most of us aren't cocky like he is," the student said slowly.

"Thanks, I tried my best," he lied.

"Well that was a good first try. I have to get to my next class, see you around," the student said running off. Ichigo nodded and left the campus for Kukaku's hous.

On the way back to Kukaku's house, he made a stop at the First Division Offices. The Commander was taking a small break and enjoying some tea.

"What are your impressions of the academy?" the Commander asked as he sipped his tea.

"Aside from the annoying high school cliques and bullies, everything else about the academy is good," Ichigo replied. "As long no one knows me, everyone treats me like a regular student, so I'm free to learn," Ichigo looked at his watch. "I need to get going, I will see you at the end of the week Commander," he said leaving the Commander to his work.

For the next five days, Ichigo had specifically worked on learning kido. He pretended to be a beginner, but in truth he was excelling in kido. He would practice in the forests behind Kukaku's house every day after school. He was able to use high level kido without incantations by the third day at the academy.

It was now noon on Friday, and an assembly was called in the auditorium. "May I have your attention? Today all students will be visiting the Gotei Meeting Hall to meet the Captains," the principal announced. The students got very excited and cheered. Ichigo ignored the crowd and continued to read his kido text book.

"We will travel in groups of fifteen. When I call your name, please go outside to the front gates and wait with your group. Your group will then be escorted to the meeting hall. Don't worry; every student will have a chance to meet the captains," the principal announced. The names were called off and Hideki was in the same group as Ichigo. When Ichigo heard his name, he put his text book away and got up from his seat to go outside.

"Okay, is everyone here?" the teacher asked. "Let's go meet the captains and please remember to be respectful," the teacher warned and lead the group to the meeting hall.

A ten minute walk later, the group arrived at the Gotei Meeting Hall and entered the hall with awed reverence. All of the students including Hideki were excited to see the Captains. Ichigo was surprised the most too see the Second Division Captains were in attendance. Ichigo looked around at his fellow classmates and tried his best to pretend that he didn't know any of the Gotei Thirteen Leaders.

"Welcome young soul reapers," the Commander announced. "I am Head Captain, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto."

After introductions were made, each student had an opportunity to ask a question to the Captains. Most of the students inquired, what a Captain's duties entailed and, what the division Shinigami did on a regular basis.

"Mr. Shirosaki, it is your turn to ask a question," the teacher said.

"My questions had already been answered," he replied.

"Ha, yeah right, you just don't want to ask a question because you're afraid of the captains," Hideki said.

Ichigo shrugged and ignored the comment.

"You really are a loser. All you want to do is learn kido, that is lame," Hideki said back. The Commander and the other captains watched Ichigo's acting skills.

"Hideki be respectful and show common courtesy," the teacher said.

"Respect for your colleagues is essential. Let us hope this is a setback due to the excitement of this meeting," the Commander commente. "Mr. Kurosaki you do not need to go to back to the academy tomorrow if you do not wish to," the Commander blithely.

"Kurosaki? Commander, I do not have a student by that name. Kurosaki. Is he related to Ichigo Kurosaki the ryoka who invaded the Seireitei to save someone from being executed? His skills would have made him stand out in my class," the teacher said. The rest of the students became silent. Ichigo stepped forth and walked toward the Commander.

"What are you doing you idiot, you can't approached the Commander," Hideki yelled.

"I can, as I am Ichigo Kurosaki," he replied.

"Ichigo, I want a rematch. Now. No stunt like you pulled on me last week," Kenpachi said.

"You want a rematch now?" he asked.

Kenpachi's evil grin was all the warning. Ichigo had before the Eleventh Squad Captain charged at him. All of a sudden, Zangetsu appeared out of know where and Ichigo blocked Kenpachi's attack.

Hideki was stunned and continued to watch silently.

"What are you doing? Pull out your Bankai already," Kenpachi yelled and continued his attack on Ichigo. Finally, Ichigo sent Kenpachi flying backwards and hit the door. The students got out of the way and off to the side.

"I technically haven't achieved Bankai yet. The black blade that everyone knows that I use is only the level of a Shikai." Yoruichi was surprised by this revelation.

"Then what is it?" Urahara asked.

"It is my Shikai. _**From Darkness to Darkness, Tensa Zangetsu**_!" Ichigo yelled. His zanpakuto changed into the black blade and his uniform changed as well. For the next five minutes, Ichigo battled Kenpachi and Hideki got angrier and angrier by the second. The apparent "new student" was already a soul reaper and was purposely losing in school to pretend that he didn't know anything. By the time the fight was over, all the students left the room and Hideki stormed back to the dormitories.

"Damn that Ichigo. How dare he purposely do that," he continued to say to himself.

"You child. Do you know where Kurosaki Ichigo is?" a voice asked from behind.

Hideki turned around angrily. "Who wants to know?" he yelled.

Ulquiorra Cifer and Yammy Riyalgo.


	11. Chapter 6: Szayel's Device

Chapter 6: Szayel's Device

Hideki was approached by the two Espada. Ulquiorra Cifer and Yammy Ryialgo.

"I don't know who you guys are, but I don't care right now. I'm pissed off and when I'm pissed off, things get ugly. And I don't want to hear that name right now," he said angrily as the memory of what happened in the meeting hall was fresh in his mind.

"Boy, do you not know who we are?" Ulquiorra asked coldly as he continued to watch the young boy in front of him.

"Oh yeah, you really think you can beat me? I'll kill you right now," Hideki yelled as he quickly pulled out his zanpakuto and charged at the two.

The two espada did nothing as their foe approached them inch by inch. Ulquiorra closed his eyes and shook his head. "Fool," Ulquiorra caught the blade that was swung down at his head with his bare hand. Hideki tried to push down further, but to no avail. Ulquiorra opened his eyes, and with one squeeze of his hand, he shattered Hideki's zanpakuto. Hideki retreated and looked at the hilt in his hand and then back at the enemy.

"Well, you're stronger than you look. Now I will get serious," Hideki began a kido incantation. Ulquiorra shrugged and waited for Hideki's pathetic attack.

"Hadō number 31 Shakkahō" (Shot of Red Fire)

Hideki directed the red energy ball towards Ulquiorra. After impact, Hideki charged at him with his newly materialized sword and swung the blade down. He backed off from the attack, waiting for the smoke to clear. Once it did, Ulquiorra stood undamaged.

"What the hell are you?" he yelled, now getting scared.

As the two Espada approached him, Hideki backed away and tripped over his own feet and fell to the ground.

"Let's kill the kid Ulquiorra," Yammy said as he cracked his knuckles.

"No, not yet," Ulquiorra held up his hand to stop the other Espada. " Boy, let me ask again. Where is Ichigo Kurosaki?" Ulquiorra asked the terrified boy on the ground.

"I-I don't know. He could be anywhere by now," Hideki said, truly scared.

"Do you know where he lives or somewhere he is seen most?"

"Uhhh…I umm…wait, I overheard one day in school that he lives with a friend outside of the city. I think he said it was a building with two giant arm statues at the front of the house."

"Are you positive?"

"I…uhh…It was only what I heard. Please don't kill me," Hideki begged.

Ulquiorra judged that the boy was no longer of use to him. He decided it was a waste of time dealing with a piece of trash like him. "We are leaving Yammy," Ulquiorra said slowly and began to walk away into the direction of the outer walls of the Seireitei.

"Can I kill the kid?" He asked as he looked towards Ulquiorra.

"If you must," he sighed, "be quick about it," he replied back and continued to walk. Yammy smiled evilly. He picked up the boy by his head and crushed his skull with his bare hand. Yammy tossed the dead informant's body on the ground and hurried to catch up with Ulquiorra. Yammy slowly caught up with Ulquiorra and both of them headed to Kukaku's house.

Meanwhile, Ichigo had already gone to Kukaku's house after the short battle at the meeting hall with Kenpachi. Kukaku and her brother left with the two house siblings an hour earlier, leaving Ichigo by himself. He was keeping himself busy by practicing Kido behind the house in a small field. As he continued to practice, he failed to notice the two Espada watching him.

"There he is Yammy. Watch him from a distance while I gather the others," Ulquiorra said quietly as he disappeared from sight.

"I've been waiting three years for this," Yammy said to himself laughing slightly.

Ichigo finished up kido practice. As he turned towards the house, he noticed a red colored energy coming at him fast. He quickly pulled out Zangetsu and deflected the energy out of the way. He looked around quickly to find his attacker and saw nothing.

"You're stronger," a voice laughed from behind. Ichigo quickly backed away and turned around. There stood Yammy with a giant smile on his face. Ichigo looked at him in shock.

"How are you still alive? I thought you were killed," Ichigo asked as another beam of energy came from behind and blew a hole into his chest. Ichigo fell to the ground as another figured appeared.

"Aw, he's dead. He was supposed to be stronger because he defeated Aizen," Nnoitra Jiruga replied sarcastically. Nnoitra turned away from the orange-haired shinigami, suddenly he was blasted by a bala from behind, leaving a burnt scorched mark on his back. He turned around again to see Ichigo up,the hole gone.

"You're up. I knew you had a fight in you," he laughed and pulled out his weapon. Nnoitra charged at Ichigo and swung his large cleaving weapon down. When the smoke cleared from the impact of the blade, Ichigo was gone. "Were did ya…" he stopped short as Ichigo's Shikai stabbed him through the chest.

Ichigo then proceeded to attack Yammy, but stopped to find all of the Espada excluding Harribel, Stark, and Grimmjow forming ceros. Ichigo turned around to see Nnoitra gone. He turned again and found all of the ceros had been fired. Ichigo didn't have enough time to charge his Shunpo Tokkan to avoid the attack or have enough energy to use a normal shumpo to dodge. He couldn't do a thing. The only option was to block and deflect as many as he could. He managed to deflect two of the ceros but was hit by all the others ones.

When the dust settled, Ichigo was severely on the ground passed out. His high speed regeneration had already kicked in and began healing all of his wounds, including the missing arm and leg that was ripped from his body.

"That was a waste of my time. We are going back to Las Noches now," Baraggan ordered as he opened a garganta.

"Remember your place Baraggan. I'm the Primera Espada now, not you. It is my job to decide when we leave. Szayel retrieve his body, we are leaving," Ulquiorra ordered as he stepped though the portal. Szayel picked up Ichigo's body and stepped through the garganta with the other Espada close behind and the garganta closed.

A short time later, Kukaku returned to find her house partially destroyed. Angerily, she looked around to find Ichigo, but to no avail. Searching through her home, she found a note and a small letter in her kitchen.

_Dear Kukaku,_

_ I need you give this letter to the Captain Commander immediately. If you're curious to know what happen to me, read the letter. _

_Ichigo _

She skimmed through the letter quickly and her eyes widened. Soon after, she was off in a flash to the First Division Barracks.

Elsewhere in Las Noches, Ichigo awoke, finding himself, strapped in a machine.  
"You have finally awakened. That is good." A figure slowly approached Ichigo.

"Aizen."

"Yes. Welcome back to Las Noches," Aizen said smoothly. "I have been expecting you for some time."

"What the hell do you want?" Ichigo asked as he struggled to get loose from the restraints.

"What do I want? You ask. You should be more worried what I'm going to do," he replied as he walked to a control panel off to the side of the machine. Ichigo skimmed the room to try to see what was going on. Off to the side he saw Ulquiorra and another arrancar he did not recognize.

"What do you plan to do with me, Aizen?"

Aizen smiled, "You're going to be the downfall of Soul Society. You will create my new army."

"Ulquiorra, get into the chamber. Szayel is everything set up?" Aizen asked him.

"Yes Aizen-sama. Everything is ready," he replied as Ulquiorra got into the chamber next to Ichigo.

Aizen pushed a button and the chamber slid shut and trapped Ulquiorra inside the containment unit.

"Are you ready Ichigo?" Aizen asked as he flipped a switch on the control panel.

The machine activated; Ichigo screamed in pain as his body felt as if it was being ripped apart molecule by molecule. His reiryoku was being sucked from his body and then transferred to Ulquiorra's chamber.

"Now we wait," as Aizen and Szayel left the room, leaving the screaming soul reaper in pain.

Twenty-four hours later, Aizen re-entered the laboratory to find Ichigo unconscious and breathing heavily. He noticed that Ichigo no longer screamed in pain. His only guess was that Ichigo was in so much pain that he succumbed into nothingness. The instrument panel showed pain continued to register throughout Ichigo's body. Aizen turned off the machine with a flip of a switch. Aizen pushed a button and the containment door slid open slowly, revealing Ulquiorra. Aizen looked at Ulquiorra's new form and smiled, quite pleased with the results.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel that I can destroy anything in my path without using my blade," Ulquiorra stated.

"Perfect. The machine works and now, nothing can stop me," Aizen laughed menacingly.

Ulquiorra's hollow hole was gone and his mask fragment remained. He was the first new breed of hollow. He became the first to surpass the Vasto Lordes.

He became an Ultimate Lorde.


	12. Chapter 7: Ichigo's Plan

Chapter 7: Ichigo's plan.

"Aizen-sama, it appears that everything went according to plan. Unfortunately the amount of energy it takes to activate the machine, it will take another day or two for it to be ready to use it again," Szayel said as he approached Aizen.

"Perfect. Ulquiorra, go to the training grounds now and test out your new powers," Aizen ordered and then left for the throne room. Ulquiorra stayed behind in the room as Szayel left right behind Aizen.

"Tell me, are you still there Kurosaki?" he asked as he approached the lifeless body.

"If you're asking if I'm still alive or not, I still am. What the hell do you want, Ulquiorra?"

"Something has been bothering me. You were holding back at that fight in Soul Society. Why?" He inquired, recalling the events at Kukaku's house.

"You really thought I was holding back?" Ichigo asked as he lifted his head to face Ulquiorra.

"You cannot fool me Ichigo; I know you are hiding something very important and I want to know what it is," he replied as he turned for the door.

"If you must know, I was holding back on purpose. I wanted to be captured and see what Aizen's plan is. Now that I know, I will escape soon," Ichigo said and tilted his head back down towards the floor.

Ulquiorra turned to him once more before leaving. _'What are you planning?'_ he thought and continued for the training grounds.

Elsewhere in Soul Society…

Kukaku broke through the walls of the Seireitei. She sped towards the First Division Barracks with Ichigo's letter. As she continued to run through the city, she kept thinking about what was going to happen if Ichigo didn't return.

_Flashback_

_Kukaku had arrived at her house after a walk with her brother, Ganju, and the two housekeepers. When she arrived she found the cannon had fallen over and the statue of the right arm was in pieces around the house._

'_I leave Ichigo alone for a couple hours and this is how he repays me,' she thought angrily. Frustrated, Kukaku entered her home and began to look for Ichigo. She searched everywhere. Kukaku, frustrated with not finding Ichigo, walked into the kitchen. A small note and a letter on the kitchen table caught her eye._

_After glancing over the note, she took a look at the letter._

"_Dear Thirteen Court Guard Squads,_

_ All but three of the Espade came into Soul Society to capture me. I purposely lost so I can find out what Aizen has planned. I do not know when I will return, but I need everybody to relax and stay calm until I get back to Soul Society. Be prepared in case I cannot return before the invasion. _

_ Ichigo_

_P.S. I was able to get away and write this letter while doing battle with the Espada with a special technique I learned over the last three years."_

_After reading the letter, Kukaku was gone in a flash to the Captain-Commander._

_End of Flashback_

The Shiba Clan leader knocked on the door to the meeting hall and entered when the door opened.

"Kukaku Shiba?!"

"I have an urgent message from Ichigo," she replied and handed it to the Commander. As he read the letter, the rest of the Captains looked at each other to see if anyone knew what this was about.

"Gotei Captains, Ichigo Kurosaki had been kidnapped by the Espada. He is now somewhere within Hueco Mundo," the Commander spoke.

All of the Captains were shocked, to say the least. "What do ya mean he was kidnapped?" Kenpachi spoke first.

"He allowed himself to be captured to find out Aizen's plans. Kurosaki will try to return to us before the battle. Until then, I order all Captains to train harder for the upcoming battle. Dismissed." Kukaku returned home and all Captains returned to their barracks to announce the news to their lieutenants'.

Back in Hueco Mundo…

Ichigo closed his eyes and went into his inner world. He found that many buildings were destroyed on the ground. Others were reforming themselves.

"It has been a long time, Ichigo," a voice said from behind him. Ichigo turned and found his Zanpakuto spirit standing in front of him.

"Hey, Zangetsu. I felt energy being drained here as well, and I came to see the damage," Ichigo replied.

"It has been hell here, King, but that doesn't matter right now. How about a fight Ichigo?" Another voice said off to the side. Ichigo mentally shrugged.

"Not now Hichigo. I need you to do something for me. You up for it?." Ichigo replied.

"Up for it? I can't wait to get out of here. Ever since we came to Soul Society I've been cooped up in this place. What do you want me to do?"

"Snoop around the palace and try to find anything else Aizen might be planning."

"On it King."

Ichigo opened his eyes. A black shadowy figure pulled away from Ichigo's body. Hichgio smiling menacingly, and stood next to the reclined Ichigo.

"I'm going to have some fun with this," Hichigo stated and dashed out of the room. Ichigo slowly drifted to sleep.


	13. Chapter 8: Secret of the Ultimate Lorde

**(AN: Sorry for the wait. I have been really busy with school and everything, but here is the next chapter in my story. Enjoy.)**

Chapter 8: The Secret of the Ultimate Lorde

"Finally, I get out for a little and then this happens," Hichigo said as he stopped and stared at a four-way intersection of the giant castle. "Curse you king. You knew I was going to get lost," he said as he made a left turn. After minutes of searching, he finally comes upon a door. "Yes!" Hichigo opened the door slowly and walked in. The room was medium sized, with a desk, a bed, some tables, chairs and a closet.

"Boring." Hichigo sighed."Might as well check around so the king doesn't get pissed." He found nothing out of the ordinary or important. He turned and began to walk out, but stopped and looked back into the room. "If I were hiding something, where would I be?" he asked himself. He walked up to the bed and quickly removed the pillows.

"Ah-ha!" Hichigo grabbed the notebook that was hidden underneath the pillows. "Nothing like a little bedtime reading," he murmured as he opened the journal and and began to read. Turning several pages, he noted it was written by Aizen. The last entries caught his eye.

_Dear Journal,_

_ Szayel's theory of copying Orihime Inoue's special healing ability, Sōten Kisshun, successfully revived my fallen Arrancar. However, it is not enough to defeat the Gotei 13. _

_Szayel is working on the same energy copy to give Vasto Lorde powers to the Arrancar without turning them back into Hollows. What is needed is someone with an abundant amount of spiritual pressure._

_Who else better for the job than Ichigo Kurosaki? _

_SA_

"So that's how he brought back his army. What a bastard," Hichigo said and flipped the page.

_Dear Journal,_

_ Ichigo Kurosaki has been captured, and his energy transfer was a success. Ulquiorra was the first to become an Espada with Vasto Lorde abilities, the Ultimate Lorde. During his training I noticed…_

Hichigo had not noticed a figure was in the room with him. "Who are you?" Ulquiorra asked and entered the room.

"Ah, the infamous Ultimate Lorde, Ulquiorra Cifer. I am graced with your presence." Hichigo said, sarcastically.

"Explain yourself. Who are you and what are you doing in Aizen-sama's room?

Hichigo smirked and tucked the diary in his kimono. "Well, you already technically know me. But here let me help you try and remember," He said and transformed. Hichigo was now in the Vasto Lorde mode but, the white skin color was now black, the hair bright green, and the red face marks were now dark blue.

"Who the hell are you?" Ulquiorra asked and drew his blade.

"Ha, let's just say I'm the exact opposite of Ichigo," he roared and pulled out Zangetsu. Ulquiorra froze in place, eyes wide.

"From **Darkness to Darkness, Tensa Zangetsu**," Hichigo roared and the white Zangetsu appeared. He quickly charged Ulquiorra and swung the blade at him.

Ulquiorra blocked it with his blade. The barrage of attacks from both the Ultimate Lorde and the Resurrection Hichigo were blinding in speed, yet none landed a hit.

"Seems we're pretty much even," Hichigo said laughing.

"You are a fool if you believe me to be at full power," Ulquiorra said, haughtily

"You're the fool if you believe I am at anything but a fraction of my power. Your full power dwarfed by my full strength," Hichigo laughed.

"I don't understand."

"Haven't noticed? You may be stronger than Vasto Lorde, but where is you hollow hole? That Arrancar helmet on your head is the only thing that makes you a hollow," Hichigo pointed out.

"I still don't understand." Ulquiorra said back.

"Without your hollow hole, you can't release your sword and enter Resurrection. You're weak and will never be able to beat me," laughed Hichigo. "En-guard!"


	14. Chapter 9: An Unexpected Ally

Chapter 9: An Unexpected Ally

Ulquiorra eyes widened with the sudden realization, that he could not call upon either of his Resurrección forms. Hichigo watched the surprised figure and laughed. Ulquiorra ignored the hollow. 'I can't use Resurrección? Why do I feel used, betrayed?' he thought to himself as he looked out into dead space.

"So what now Mr. Ultimate Lorde? Have you lost your will to fight? Because I'll gladly kill you if you decide to give up," Hichigo growled in a mocking tone. Ulquiorra lifted his head and then turned around. He sheathed his blade and started walking away. "What giving up already?"

Ulquiorra turned his head slightly. "I have much to think about. I don't have time to deal with you right now," and continued walking. "I know we'll see each other again, and when that time comes, you will be defeated."

Hichigo watched Ulquiorra walk away slowly. After he disappeared from sight, Hichigo turned back to his original form. "That was pathetic. I didn't even go full power. Damn. Oh, well Ichigo better be happy with this note book," Hichigo said as he turned around and came across a four way intersection. "Damn-it! How the hell do I get back?" He yelled, frustrated. 'Hichigo you block head, did you forget that we can speak telepathically?' Ichigo sounded in Hichigo's head. Hichigo stubbornly didn't respond and crossed his arms. 'Oh, by the way, you should probably teleport back to my mind instead of walking back. Knowing you, you'd get lost,' Ichigo said once more.

"That guy really pisses me off," Hichigo stated annoyed as his feet turned into a black mist, followed by the rest of his body, and disappeared. Seconds later, Hichigo reappeared in Ichigo's inner world. Ichigo was waiting there patiently for him to return.

"So how it go, Hichigo?" Ichigo asked as he approached his counterpart.

"What do you think, King? I found Aizen's room. Don't ask me how I did it, I just found it…" he replied as he pulled out Aizen's notebook. "…and who would have guessed he hides his secret journal under his pillow?" he finished.

Ichigo began to read the journal. "Interesting, so this explains how Aizen revived his Espada. Good job Hichigo," Ichigo stated and gave the notebook back. "What now King? I'm bored already."

"You won't be bored for too much longer," Ichigo said smiling as he exited his inner world. When Ichigo awoke from his inner world, Ulquiorra was standing in the doorway.

"Ulquiorra? What do you want?"

"You have discovered the secrets of the arrancar by experimenting with your hollow abilities." Ulquiorra paused briefly. "If Aizen made me into this form, why would I need it if I cannot even release my sword? What purpose would it serve?"

"Ulquiorra, I cannot answer your question because I don't know. But let me ask you this. Why accept the help of your mortal enemy, a shinigami?"

_Help from a shinigami? Shinigami are nothing, worthless beings, and my mortal enemies. Why Aiz-…Aizen has been using us from the start,'_ thought Ulquiorra. He turned his attention back to Ichigo and pulled out his blade. He with two quick flicks of his wrist, the straps that had restrained Ichigo were undone.

"As much as I hate and despise your being, I trust you more than I ever would for Aizen. I demand you take me to the former Primera and Tercera Espada," Ulquiorra ordered. Ichigo could see the roiling anger behind the Espada's eyes, and he didn't want to be the target of Ulquiorra's anger.

"You're in luck," Ichigo said turning his back to him. "I was heading there next. But first…Tensa Zangetsu," Ichigo yelled. Black getsugas started forming around Ichigo's right hand. "Getsuga Tenshou," he yelled once more and broke the device he previously was strapped into. Ichigo then extended his left hand towards a side wall. Suddenly a garganta opened up. Ulquiorra showed little emotion, but he was intrigued how he was able to perform a technique that takes months of practice. "Ready to go, Ulquiorra?" Ichigo stated not facing him as he approached the garganta. Ulquiorra nodded and jumped through the open portal with Ichigo right behind.

Just when the garganta closed, Szayel walked into the room and looked around. "What happen to my laboratory?" He yelled loudly enough that even the smallest hollow could hear him five miles outside of Las Noches.

The Living 

WorldHarribel and her fraccóin were working in their offices inside a large office building. "Miss Tia Harribel please come to conference room three, please," A voice said over the intercom. Confused as to why she needed to go, she left her desk and slowly made her way to the conference room. Inside sat her boss with two other two executives. "Welcome Harribel. Please sit down," her boss spoke. She sat down in a chair across from the trio.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked, looking worried

"You have been with my company for well over two and half years now and it is required by the government that all employees must have vacation time. You have not once taken a vacation during your tenure here. You have built up too much vacation time, and now must use it. Two weeks would be a good start," said her boss, kindly. Before she could object, he finished, "That goes for your co-workers as well. You may tell them yourself."

"Enjoy your time off, Harribel."

"Man vacation is going to be good," Apache said leading the others through the doorway of their home. The women walked into the living room, and were surprised by the two men sitting on the couch.

"Ichigo? What is going on and why is he here?" Harribel asked.

"What no hello?" He smiled a bit at the shocked faces that stood before him. "I just stopped to let you in on Aizen's plans. Ulquiorra is here because… well I'm not sure myself. I'm guessing he wants to team up with you and Stark,"

"So is that why you here, Ulquiorra?"

"Yes, I finally understood that Aizen is nothing important. I wish to take back our old home, but to do it, I need help," Ulquiorra replied.

"I understand. So Ichigo, I'll let Ulquiorra join our rebel group of arrancar, but we will need to make him a temporary body. That friend of yours told me how to make one, so it won't take me long,"

"Good. See you later," Ichigo stated, opened up a garganta and walked through it.

"Ulquiorra, you do understand now that you're under my rule, you will have to listen to my orders," Harribel stated seriously.

"Fine. I will do what I have to do to get revenge against Aizen."

Back in Las Noches

"Perfect, now that the Ulquiorra is out of the way, my real plan can start. Szayel, go down to your secondary laboratory and get that machine online," Aizen ordered. _You better be ready Soul Society, the false information Ichigo got is going to be your downfall,_ Aizen thought, as a devious smile crept on to his face.


	15. Chapter 10: A brief moment in the past

**After months I finally got this chapter done. Once again, I apologize for the delay and I promise more frequent updates. Enjoy.**

Chapter 10: A Brief Moment in the Past.

_The war draws near. As this day ends, tomorrow will mark the beginning of the end of the Great Winter War. The outcome is absolute, and the winner will be decided. But before, as we push on through this story, there are things that must be known. Let us travel back in time for a short moment to understand what is happening now._

**Three Years Earlier**

Location: Karakura Town

Ichigo had just arrived home from Soul Society. It was night time, and everything seemed peaceful. But deep down, Ichigo knew that this peacefulness will end unless he can stop the inevitable.

"Come, Ichigo." His father spoke. "Our bodies are at the Shoten. We will go there first and then go home. You need a break; you have been through a lot my son."

Ichigo nodded and the two set off to the shop. When they got there, they heard the yelling and screaming of two women arguing.

'_I almost forgot the arrancar,'_ Isshin thought to himself. Ichigo stared at the house in confusion.

"Hey Dad, didn't we just leave Urahara back in Soul Society?" Ichigo asked as he approached the house.

"Well…" Isshin began but was cut off when Ichigo opened the door. Inside Apache and Mila-Rose were fighting about a stupid argument. Stark had fallen asleep on the couch. Lilynette, was relaxing herself against the couch. Harribel and Sun-Sun were sitting on chairs at a table ignoring the fight. And poor Tessai, who happened to never returned to Soul Society, was hiding somewhere in the back of the house desperately trying to get contact with Soul Society.

Ichigo just looked at the bunch of people and noticed that they were all Arrancar. He hesitantly grabbed onto Zangetsu and continued to watch inside. Isshin stood right behind Ichigo as he watched the Arrancar.

Harribel, and Sun-Sun happened to be the only ones to notice the entrance of Ichigo and Isshin. _'It is finally good to be able to meet the one person that had saved our lives,'_ Harribel thought as she looked towards the doorway.

Ichigo watched for another two min and then shrugged. He walked into the house and passed right through the argument between Apache and Mila-Rose. Ignoring the screams they were yelling at him, he went straight to the back where Tessai had been.

"Ichigo? Welcome back," Tessai said looking at the young soul reaper.

"Hey, where is my body?" Ichigo asked. Tessai pointed over to a door. Ichigo walked in and his body was safely lying on the floor. He quickly merged with his body and stood up. Ichigo then left the room and thanked Tessai. After which, Ichigo walked back into the main room where he found his dad in the same spot, but with his hand on his zanpakuto.

"Dad, your body is in the back," Ichigo said to his father. Isshin nodded and walked to the back of the shop. Ichigo yawned and headed back for the door but was stopped short by the voice of a woman.

"I know you must be fed up with the situation right now. But would you mind staying a moment longer?"

Ichigo slowly turned his head away from the door. He looked at Harribel with a confused look but quickly shook it off.

"Honestly, I don't know why you're here or why I stopped. But for all I care, even an enemy as of right now is harmless I suppose," he replied fully facing her.

Apache quickly looked at him. "Harmless? Ha. You're not even in your soul reaper form. You the one that is harmless," she bragged. Ichigo ignored her little comment and continued to look at the former Espada.

"May I ask what you want from me?" He asked as Apache got more annoyed. She approached him and grabbed his collar. "You better be listening to me bastard," she said dead on in front of his face. Ichigo simply shook her off and approached Harribel at the table. Before he was going to ask the question again, Apache charged at him from behind. Ichigo dodged her attack, grabbed her arm, and threw her over his head and onto the table. The sheer weight and force of the counterattack that Ichigo gave had broken the table, leaving only the chairs around it.

"I apologize for my subordinate's behavior," Harribel said calmly as she made a quick glance to Apache on the ground. "Let me introduce myself. I am Tia Harribel, the former Tercera Espada. I have been waiting here for you to return from you recovery in Soul Society. I would like to ask you a few things, if you wouldn't mind."

Ichigo looked at her dead on. He figured that she was no threat at this time. "Very well." He replied. "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. Although I don't understand what your motives are right now, I would be happy to answer your questions, but in return you would answer my questions." Harribel nodded. "Ok. As in my current state, I am not in the mood for talking. Could you wait two more days and then I'll answer all your questions. I'm quite still tired from everything." Harribel nodded in agreement. "Ok. Please meet me back here in two days."

Ichigo then proceeded to the entrance of the Shoten with his dad following behind in his body. While, Ichigo opened the door, Apache rose from the ground and rubbed her head. "Hey," she yelled at Ichigo. "Do you really think that hurt?"

Ignoring her again, he opened the door. "Hey bastard," she yelled and charged him again. Ichigo stood still with the door opened and didn't respond. His father shrugged and walked past Ichigo out the door. Right before she was able to attack with her drawn sword, a mass of reiatsu filled the room and caused Apache to stop dead in her tracks. Ichigo turned to find an annoyed Harribel standing up. "Apache," she spoke. "Stop this foolish nonsense. Although he is not in spirit form, he has the power to fight us if he so chooses," she paused and the reiatsu died down. "He was able to throw you over his head. And I'm willing to bet that he can do a lot more harm to you if you were to fight him now."

"B-but Harribel-sama…" Apache began, but was cut off. "Let him leave peacefully Apache," Harribel said and sat back down. Apache cursed to herself and sat down on the floor by a small table. Ichigo looked at both Apache and Harribel once more and then left the Shoten to head home.

Ichigo was happy to be home. For the next two days, he spent both days with his family. For the first time in awhile, he was happy to be alive.

**Two days later**

"Good morning Ichigo," Isshin yelled loudly as he entered Ichigo's room. But as Isshin prepared against his son's attack, nothing happened. Instead of a flying kick or a punch to the face, Ichigo was already out of bed. _'Looks like he left to meet with the arrancar,'_ Isshin thought and turned out of his room to go downstairs.

Ichigo had left the house early this morning to the Shoten. He really wanted to know what the Espada wanted to talk about. About half the way there, a blur came out of nowhere and tackled him to the ground. "Oh come on," he yelled. But then a small giggle came from the attacker. Surprised, Ichigo waited for the smoke to clear to see what attacked him.

"I'm so glad to see you Ichigo," the voice said happily. After the smoke cleared, Ichigo became dumbfounded. "Nel?" he said rather loudly.

She smiled happily at him and nodded her head. But what surprised him more was that she was in her adult from and her masked was fixed completely.

"How did you get here and what happen to you?" Ichigo began still amazed and looked at her as he got off the ground. "Oh I see. You didn't want to see me," she said disappointed and got off the ground as well.

"Well no. I'm just surprised that's all and to see you in adult form was a shocker," Ichigo replied. "Oh okay then," she said back happy once again.

"Well anyways, I was going to visit an Arrancar named Tia Harribel, do you want to…" Ichigo was cut off by Nel. "No way, Tia Harribel? What is she doing here?"

"I don't know?" Ichigo replied. "I was just going to find out."

Nel nodded and followed Ichigo to the Shoten. When they arrived, screams were heard from inside. Ichgio shrugged at the thought of Apache and the other Arrancar fighting again. He motioned Nel to follow and they proceeded to the door. Ichigo opened the door to find Apache yelling at Mila-Rose, Harribel was sitting at the new kitchen table with Sun-Sun. Stark and Lilynette were both awake now on the couch.

Everyone turns to Ichigo and Nel at the front door. The Arrancar in the Shoten were more surprised to see Nel than Ichigo.

"Wow. Ichigo you didn't tell me the Primera was here as well," Nell said as she looked at Stark.

"Primera? I didn't know. He was asleep on the couch two days ago. We never met," Ichigo replied.

"I'm glad that you came today Ichigo," Harribel stated and motioned him and Nell to come inside.

Ichigo and Nel entered the Shoten. Ichigo was uneasy due to the last event with Apache, but continued forward towards the kitchen table. Almost immediately, he was knocked down, but not from Apache.

"Move it," Mila-Rose said approaching Nel. "Neliel-sama it is an honor to have you come and visit," she said politely. Apache soon followed and pushed Ichigo back down to the ground as he was getting up. Ichigo shrugged and slowly made his way to the kitchen table to sit down.

While Nel was talking to Apache and Mila-Rose, Ichigo was sitting down and waited for Harribel to start the conversation. Sun-Sun had been observing the whole time not saying anything to Ichigo. She thought he was intriguing, but had many questions to ask as well.

Stark and Lilynette also observed Ichigo thinking how different he was compared to any other Soul Reaper. Harribel gave one more glance towards Nel and then decided that this small meeting was to start.

"Now that my associates are calmed down a bit, I guess we shall start…" Harribel started and Ichigo nodded. "If anything first, I am curious to know how you know Nel?"

"Well, it's a bit of a long story. But to put it short, I met her when I invaded Hueco Mundo. Nel did not have the appearance of an adult when I met her. Due to a broken mask fragment, she was turned into a childish form. And that childish form is the one I met," Ichigo explained, recalling the events in Hueco Mundo.

"Well that does explain how I became the next Tercera Espada after she disappeared…" Harribel stated and Ichigo chuckled slightly. "…is there something funny that I said?"

"No, no you're fine. Just recalling on events I had with Nel," Ichigo replied and Harribel seemed pleased, but Ichigo couldn't tell.

As Ichigo and Harribel continued their conversation, Stark decided he wanted to ask a few questions as well.

"Well Stark-sama, what do you think?" Nel asked as she approached Stark, leaving Apache and Mila-Rose fighting again.

"Were not a part of Aizen's army any more. You don't have to use sama when greeting me if you don't want to Neliel…" he started and got up from the couch. "…but this Ichigo is quite the interesting man."

Stark left Nel by the couch and walked towards the kitchen table. Ichigo was getting a little more nervous now that the other Espada came to the table, but didn't show it.

"Well Harribel, did he answer any of your questions?" He asked from his seat next to Sun-Sun.

"He answered a good amount of my questions. I still have dozens more, but I'll ask them later. Did you have any because I know he wants to ask us a few as well," she replied, facing him.

"I will wait for my questions. So you are Ichigo Kurosaki? I have heard good things from your friend with the hat and cane. My name is Coyote Stark,"

"Nice to meet you," Ichigo replied. "So if you're done with your questions for now, then let me ask why are you Arrancar here?"

Harribel was going to speak but was interrupted. "Why else Ichigo? We don't want to side with Aizen anymore," Nel said approaching the table. Sun-Sun decided it was time to leave the four of them alone. She got up and left the table and Nel sat down. Harribel looked at her and nodded in thanks.

"Okay, so you decided to come here?" Ichigo said confused. "No offense, but hiding here in this town is kind of obvious."

"Oh come on Ichigo," Nel said annoyed. "Who else would any of us turn to? You are the only soul reaper I trust and look at Harribel-sama and Stark. Where would they go? We need your help." Stark and Harribel could only nod as Nel's statement was true. They did need help.

"Nel, listen. Yes, I like having you as a friend and all. And I'm not trying to be selfish either, but I'm trying to save my town. I haven't lived the rest of my life yet and I would like to do so peacefully. I'm no soul reaper or a hollow. I'm simply a fifteen year old boy involving himself with unnatural affairs."

"And this is where I see a problem," Stark stepped in. "Ichigo, yes I understand your point, but the moment you stepped into our world, was day you changed. You are not only a soul reaper, but you are a hollow as well. You can't run away from this. I can only ask that you will help defeat Aizen. I don't care if you want your normal life back. You can have it back after you finish what you started in our world. I believe that because of your existence, that there will eventually be a harmony between hollow and soul reaper. You are the boundary of both sides and you are the only one that can defeat Aizen."

Ichigo looked at the three former Espada and they all agreed with Stark's words. Ichigo then took a moment to gather his thoughts.

"You are right, but you are not the only ones that need help. The hollow inside me has given me countless troubles. I'm just as strong as the many teachers I had…" Ichigo began. "…and if I'm going to be ready to defeat Aizen, I will need your help as well."

Ichigo stood up. Harribel, Nel, and Stark did the same.

"A week from today…" Ichigo stated looking at his new Arrancar allies.

"… we will start a three year training period to prepare for the upcoming battle. We will help each other to become stronger and together with Soul Society, we will bring an end to the Winter War."


	16. Chapter 11: The War Begins

**Hello everyone. It has been awhile since I updated this story and I know everyone is waiting for it. So without further ado here is the next chapter. **

Chapter 11: The war begins

_The war is finally here. After three years of waiting, it is now to make the final strike. This war will determine the fate of both Hollows and Soul Reapers. Both sides steadily make it to the battle field that is now Karakura Town._

**Location: Las Noches**

"Aizen-sama, it is time to leave now," Gin said motioning towards he leader. Aizen nodded and took one last look around the table filled with his newly developed army.

"It is time to go my Espada," Aizen said and stood from the table. "Let's take down Soul Society once and for all."

And with that, Aizen, Gin, Kaname, and the Espada opened up a massive garganta and headed through its dark depths to Karakura Town.

**Location: Soul Society**

"Now is the time everyone. Aizen will be approaching the fake city now. With the help of Urahara Kisuke, we have effectively made four new towers to hide Karakura Town once more. But this time, with the larger number of allies on our side, I expect nothing less that the four towers will remain," the commander said looking at both the Captains and Second Division captains. "Along with this group here, we have a rebel army of arrancar awaiting our arrival in the fake town. And this time around Ichigo Kurosaki will be alongside us on the battle field. Let's end this dispute now."

And with those words, everyone in the room went immediately to the Senkaimon and went straight for the fake town.

**Location: Fake Karakura Town**

"Harribel-sama how much longer must we wait," Apache complained. "I'm getting bored."

Ulquiorra, who recently joined the group, said nothing. And Stark was waiting patiently.

"The battle will begin Apache. I'm more concerned as to the location of Ichigo. After he left our house, he disappeared. And I'm pretty sure he didn't go back to Soul Society," Harribel said as the Senkaimon gate opened up before their eyes.

"He will decide the fate of this war. We must help him and defeat as many enemies as we can so Ichigo can defeat Aizen."

Apache groaned as all the Soul Reapers exited the gate.

"Tia Harribel. I am glad that you have decided to help us in this war. My best regards goes to you and your army of arrancar," the commander stated. "Second Divisional Captains, your posts rely on guarding those towers. Understood?"

The Second Division consisting mostly of vizards, along with Kisuke and Yoruichi nodded. The group split evenly between the towers while the Captains and Vice-Captains stood out in the open.

"Apache, Mila-Rose, and Sun-Sun, hide in the streets and give those captains by the towers some cover if they need help." Harribel said. "Ulquiorra, you shall go as well."

The four nodded and dispersed. Afterwards, the group of Captains stood forward facing the direction of a opening garganta. Harribel, and Stark stood to the side of the group of Captains.

As the garganta completed opened, Aizen and the Espada walked out alone. Gin and Kaname following close behind.

_The war was here. Both sides ready for battle. This will determine the fate of everyone._

"Hey King…its time," Hichigo made a laugh as he looked up into the sky watching from a tree in the fake Karakura town. Ichigo who was resting on a branch jumped down. "Time to end this."

**Yeah. I know its short and you can yell at me all you want for the long wait. But its here. Stupid writers block. I promise there will be an update in the next week. The first battle fight will begin soon. So I hope everyone's ready. **


	17. Chapter 12: Let the Games Begin

Chapter 12: Let the Games Begin

Both sides were now facing each other and ready for battle. This day was going to have only one winner. And no one would know what to expect in this great finale.

"I don't understand how a great mind like you corrupted so easily. Aizen," The Commander spoke. "What made you turn?"

Aizen looked at the old man and shook his head. "It does not matter anymore. My goals have already succeeded. You won't win, even with the help of Ichigo Kurosaki."

"I see that words have long since passed!" And with that, he pulled out his blade. "Ryūjin Jakka." His sword lit into flames along with his being. Everyone knew the power of this man is far beyond comprehension and even Aizen himself wondered how strong this man really is. The other Captains backed up a few steps.

"Never before have I needed to make the first strike. But in your case, Aizen, you will need every bit of power to survive." The Commander paused and with a quick motion of his sword, ten giant flame walls shot forth from the ground. These towers spun around Aizen and the Espada in a clockwise dance. Although, the towers were small and not nearly as powerful, but they did something that surpassed the technique, Ennetsu Jigoku (Flames of Hell).

"What in the world are you? Commander Yamamoto?" Aizen whispered.

"Jigoku Kachuu (Hell's Vortex)." And as the named was said, the fire towers spun rapidly around Aizen and the Espada until the towers combined into a giant fire vortex with no way out. The heat inside the vortex grew more by the second causing the lack of air for Aizen, Gin, Kaname, and the Espada. Nnoitra could only laugh hysterically. "Does he really think this pathetic fire show is going to stop us." He laughed more. He floated upwards and started twirling his large cleaving weapon in a counter-clockwise motion. The brute force of the twirling caused a back lash wind and it dispersed the giant fire vortex outward and back towards everything in the area. The Captains, Vizards and the rebel Arrancars manage to escape the backlash of fire, but it left and open area of nothingness. Nothing was there in the surrounding area. Everything in the fake city was obliterated and the four towers…gone.

Aizen could only smirk at the attempt of the great commander of the Gotei. "Your time is over, Commander Yamamoto." Aizen said. "Let's finish this my Espada."

The Espada jumped immediately into battle and began their attack.

**I have nothing to say regarding my laziness in writing this story. I should have completed this story by now. But, now I'm back in full gear. No stopping now. I kept saying I would update soon and soon…. Well please forgive me. This story will be finished within the next three weeks. Be prepared, to see at least three chapters in the next three days.**


	18. Chapter 13: IceWater Battle Part 1

Chapter 13: Ice-Water Battle Part 1

As the Espada jumped into battle, the first thing Aizen noticed was that the real Karakura Town did not re-appear when the four towers were destroyed. In fact, he did not know why that there was only land left visible. The city had completely disappeared when the four towers broke.

'_It's a trap,'_ He thought when suddenly, from the sky above, rained beams of golden energy.

"Bakudō number 99, Go-Ruden Ruikei Inshou (Golden Pattern Seal)" A strong loud voice called from the sky. The beams of golden energy surrounded the area and then the golden beams merged in a grid-like pattern. Each Espada was trapped inside one of the many golden boxes. Aizen, Gin, and Kaname were separated into another box as well.

When Aizen was completely trapped, the former Kido Master fell from the sky and landed on the ground.

"Tessai Tsukabishi," Aizen muttered somewhat surprised and annoyed at the same time.

Tessai then stuck his hands in the ground. A total of eight new white towers have risen from the surface of the ground. The tips of each tower glowed golden. Electric energy shot forth from the tips of the towers and hit each of the golden boxes. The golden boxes were now amplified in power, causing Aizen and his army to be totally trapped inside each box.

And to make matters worse, Aizen noticed that the boxes were penetrable from the outside because of the short breeze that hit his face. Aizen however was not worried. In truth he didn't care about the Espada at all. He was going to end up killing them after he would reach his final goal.

"So what do we do now Aizen-sama?" Gin asked in a more playful tone.

"We watch and wait." Aizen said smirking.

The first box that the Soul Reapers targeted was the one that held Aaroniero Arruruerie.

"You're first Espada." A voice said behind Aaroniero Arruruerie. The Espada didn't turn around because he quickly recognized the voice it belonged too.

"My my…..**You've grown**. Rukia Kuchiki," The 9th Espada said in unison and turned around, but to his surprise, she was not his only opponent.

"Don't think we will be going easy on you Espada," the short, silver-headed captain said.

"Rukia told us that you had absorbed the abilities of a water type zanpakuto. Don't think we wouldn't take that in too accounts," the former 3rd Espada spoke.

"Ah. So this will be a battle of water and ice users then. **Don't take us likely**," Aaroniero Arruruerie said to the group. "We are a true Ultimate Lorde now. **You can't stop us.**"

"True Ultimate Lorde? What is the difference?" Harribel asked.

"You will…..**soon find out**. But first let's make this more even." The 9th Espada was then split in half down the middle of his helmet. Aaroniero formed with a new body on the left side of the box, while Arruruerie formed a new body on the right side of the box.

"Are you ready?" Aaroniero asked. "**Because we are**." Arruruerie said in response and both of the 9th Espadas drew their swords.

Harribel, Rukia, and Toshiro drew their blades at well. "Let's begin this, Espada." Rukia said.

Both of the Espadas attacked first from behind the trio. Their sonido speed was multiplied by ten when they became Ultimate Lordes. The trio was caught off guard immediately. Harribel and Toshiro barely manage to dodge, but Rukia was left with a minor slash mark on her back.

"**You've grown weak Kuchiki." **Arruruerie said with some humor in his voice. "Do not worry; your life will end shortly." Aaroniero commented.

"We are quite surprised in fact." They said in unison. "We would have not expected though that two enemies of the past would work so well together." They said pointing to Harribel and Toshiro.

"You should worry more about yourself." Toshiro began and raised his blade. "Sit upon the frosty heavens…Hyorinmaru!" He yelled and brought his blade down, sending a giant ice dragon at duo.

"Rukia, be careful. We cannot underestimate them. Be on your guard." Toshiro said watching the ice engulf both Aaroniero and Arruruerie.

Soon after the attack finished, there was a loud laugh coming from the giant ice mound, and it shatter to pieces.

"Is that all you've got." Arroniero said. "**If that is all you have, then you will be defeated easily. You better have more of a challenge this time.**" Arruruerie said and brought his blade up into the air along with Arroniero. They both brought their blades down at the same time, and two giant ice dragons shot forth from the blades at the trio. Rukia and Harribel dodge the attack and landed on the ground. Toshiro was missed completely.

"Th-…..That was my attack." Toshiro said with wide eyes still floating in place.

"Correct." Aaroniero started. "You see, as a true Ultimate Lorde, we have evolved way pass what Ulquiorra is. He is not even an Ultimate Lorde compared to what we are."

"**Like I said before, don't take us likely.**" Arruruerie said.


	19. Chapter 14: IceWater Battle Part 2

Chapter 14: Ice-Water Battle Part 2

Toshiro stood still shocked at what just happen. Rukia along with Harribel didn't know how it happened but were just as stunned to say the least.

"Don't look so surprised. Didn't we just tell you that we are a True Ultimate Lorde now?" Aaroniero looked somewhat bored. "**Let's finish this.**" And the two Espada rushed off at the 10th Division Captain. Both blades ready to strike, but before they made contact, Harribel blocked both of the attacks while Rukia attacked from behind. Aaroniero and Arruruerie both had a giant slash mark on their backs.

"Stay strong. We can defeat them; don't let your simple attack get the best of you just because they used it against you. Just because they can use it doesn't mean it is as powerful as yours." Harribel stated facing the Espada.

"Your right…let's finished this now. Bankai…" Toshiro roared. "Daiguren Hyorinmaru." Harribel and Rukia followed.

"Dance…Sode no Shirayuki," Rukia yelled as her zanpakuto transformed into the pure white blade.

"Destroy…Tiburon," Harribel stated lowly and transformed into her release state.

Aaroniero and Arruruerie looked pleased at their power. "Finally a challenge that is worth fighti-" but before he could finish, Harribel used the technique La Gota. It fired a bullet of water at both of them. They dodged immediately and re-appeared only to find Rukia already in the stance of her technique directly in front of them.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren," She stated and blasted a giant wave at Aaroniero and Arruruerie. They were able to escape once more but barely, as Aaroniero lost his left arm and Arruruerie lost his right. And when they finally thought they were clear, Toshiro swooped down from the sky.

"Ryusenka." He yelled, and stabbed both of them at the same time, causing a massive form of ice to appear when they were stabbed. He then slowly backed off and regrouped with Harribel and Rukia.

Aaroniero and Arruruerie were now both frozen in the ice. However, about one minute later, there spiritual energy broke the ice in an instant.

"Well, that was worth our time, but now we are going to finish this." Aaroniero said and both of the two espadas transformed into now the appearance of Kaien Shiba.

"You won't fool me this time Espada," Rukia yelled at the two. And neither of them flinched.

"We didn't expect to fool you this time girl. However, we are not holding back any longer….. Rankle the Seas and Skies. Nejibana."

The two Espadas were now holding the release of Kaien's zanpakuto. "The battle of water and ice begins now." Aaroniero said. And the two of them rushed off at Rukia, Toshiro, and Harribel.

Aaroniero and Arruruerie attacked the trio in constant motion, not giving the trio time to react. And with a small amount of time, the trio was sent to the ground weak and tired. Toshiro, Harribel, and Rukia were far from quitting, but they needed a plan soon or they would be defeated quickly.

"What do you think we should do?" Toshiro asked in-between pants. Rukia could only shake her head, while Harribel was thinking silently.

"I do have a plan. But I didn't want to use this technique so soon. I didn't have time to practice with it." Harribel finally stated.

"Well, you better bring it out soon. I haven't had much time either to practice more techniques. The best thing I have done was able to use my bankai to the fullest." Toshiro stated as he pointed to his back. "I no longer have those ice crystals. I can use my bankai as long as I want now, but I'm afraid that won't be enough."

"What about you Rukia?" Harribel asked. "I can't promise I can help either. My new power is strong, but at the cost of my own life force." Rukia said rather sadly. "This power will take a long time to charge and I will have to risk my own life. The first time I used it, I was in a coma for a month. I'm afraid what will happen to me now."

"Are you three done talking or do you want to die now?" The 9th Espadas said in unison. "We gave you enough time to rest but now we are bored and going to kill you if you don't stand."

"Very well." Harribel said and stood up. "Rukia, start charging your technique now and Toshiro, help me stall them." Harribel ordered as her reiryoka rose. Rukia sat on the ground and closed her eyes, her sword on her lap. Toshiro got up off the ground and stood next to Harribel.

"Don't think this little light show will scare us. Tia Harribel." Aaroniero said as he raised his blade with his brother. They both then brought their blades down and fired a water blast at Harribel and Hitsugaya.

"Fools." Harribel muttered as the blast was about to hit them. But suddenly, the water blast from the 9th espada, was redirected and flowed around Harribel in a huge current that spiraled upwards. The Tenth Division Captain backed off to the side just to give room. And when the water cleared, Harribel had transformed.

"Segunda Etapa." She stated in her new resurrected form.


	20. Chapter 15: IceWater Battle Part 3

Chapter 15: Ice-Water Battle Part 3

"Segunda Etapa?" The Espada said in unison. "What abomination is this?" They asked stunned. Tia Harribel had studied this technique with Stark in order to gain more power. Ulquiorra explained how he accomplished it, but it was a long process of hard work. Both Harribel and Stark worked long hours to accomplish this, and with the three years' time, they both have achieved it. The only downside, they haven't had the time to practice and create new techniques.

"What do you mean?" Harribel asked as she looked at her form. "Ulquiorra Cifer was the first to accomplish this. Like a Soul Reaper's Bankai, we Arrancar have the ability to release to a higher level. And trust me, you won't be able to win so easily now."

Her new form was not that different from her first release, but it gave her much more speed and power. She now had a shark like mask around her face, leaving a wide gap for her eyes. Her skin turned light blue while her armor remained the same. The most notable change is her weapon. It had transformed into two separate staffs. On each staff, it held her old weapon on one end and then a shark fin on the other.

Harribel knew that this form might give them a chance to win, but she knew that her enemy was still hiding something. And she also knew that Rukia was going to sacrifice herself to activate this powerful technique. Harribel just hoped that this would be enough.

"Are you ready Arroniero Arururerie?" She asked the Espada, as she raised both of her weapons. She gave a glance to Hitsugaya that meant to stand back. He nodded and flew down to the surface to guard Rukia just in case the attack would come near.

"Tsuin Tsuiraku Issui (Twin Crashing Water Current)." She said loudly and brought both of her weapons down. After mere seconds, a water current from the ground came spiraling upward, while a water current from the sky came spiraling down. Arroniero and Arurureire had nowhere to run. The speed of the water was too fast to dodge and the two of them were engulfed by the raging water.

Toshiro could only watch in amazement. He never expected her to become this powerful. But, on the flip side, he had wondered what Rukia was capable of. He needed to stand back and stay hidden. He was also going to charge an attack while the enemy is distracted.

"Harribel, I hope you can distract them long enough." He muttered quietly and he quickly moved away from both Rukia and Harribel.

But then the worse had happen. Arroniero and Arururerie had merged back together, but still had the appearance of Kaen Shiba. The water that surrounded them disappeared and he had a grim smirk on his face.

"I am done playing around." The 9th Espada said in unison. "Devour, Glotoneria." And the giant octopus like creature appeared as his base. The weight of the form made him fall to the ground, with Harribel stunned.

"That's impossible." She said and quickly made it to the ground. "How are you able to use your release?" She demanded.

"We told you. We are a true Ultimate Lorde. Aizen-sama knew that Ulqiorra could be a future problem. So he purposely made Ulqiorra into something different." He sneered. "But no matter, you all will die." He said as the octopus's mouth opened up, and fired the water based attack Harribel had just used.

"And now you're copying our techniques. What other powers do you hold?" Harribel asked somewhat getting worried.

"True Ultimate Lordes get there Vasto Lorde powers, if they have not obtained them before they became arrancar. Mine just happen to be being able to absorb anything around me. Any attacks or physical objects I can absorb without moving. Like that Ice Dragon attack your friend made." The Espada said and looked around. "Where did that spiky headed brat go anyway?"

"Right here." Toshiro Yelled from the sky as he fell. While the espada was distracted, Harribel jumped in and started slashing away at the octopus, causing major damage to the espada. Aaroniero Arruruerie tried to stop Harribel, and just as he got her away he looked back up at Hitsugaya who was now in close range.

"Rysenka." He roared, but this time, the attack was much more powerful. The ice covered the whole espada and froze him in place. Afterwards, Hitsugaya and Harribel rejoined Rukia who was nearly complete for gathering energy. But then the 9th espada broke through the ice and snatched all three of them in one of the giant tentacles. He brought the three to his face.

"You have fought well, but now it is time to die." He first stabbed Toshiro, followed by Harribel. They were cast aside and thrown to the ground.

"Any last words? Kuchiki?" The espada asked not really caring. Luckily, Harribel managed to cut the tentacle for Rukia to escape. Rukia, quickly gathered Harribel and Toshiro and went back away from the espada. "Finish this Rukia." Harribel stated.

"You are a fool Kuchiki." The 9th espada stated, as he rushed after her. But it was too late for him.

"Saishuu no mai, Tenshi (Final Dance, White Angel)." She yelled. All of a sudden dark clouds surrounded the area and Aaroniero Arruruerie stopped in place.

"What is this?" He asked himself.

Suddenly, an angelic being floated down from the sky and landed on the ground. The being was pure white, held a white sword and its wings were closed. After a few moments, the beings eyes opened.

"Now attack. Ice Age." Rukia yelled. And with that, the white angel's wings opened up in front of the Espada. And immediately, everything that was in the angel's path completely froze. A giant formation of ice had appeared. Everything from the ground and air was now completely solid ice, including the 9th espada. Afterwards, the angel drew the sword it carried and lightly struck the ice that had formed. The ice shattered within an instant leaving nothing behind.

The 9th espada had fallen.

**Sorry for the wait. I'm not the greatest with battle scenes and coming up with all those attacks and powers were just as big of a hassle. But the biggest problem I had, was that my computer died on me and I had to get it looked at. So I had to wait a week. New chapters will appear in another week or two.**


	21. AN: Such a Sad Ending I

**Author's Notice: ***Sobs*Cries* Screams*Yells*Boo's*

To all my readers, I must apologize. This story is now on Hiatus…

I cannot apologize enough. I physically cannot continue because I can't think of any way to continue where I have left off. I already had the ending planned.

But the other battle scenes between the new Ultimate Lorde, I just can't figure out what to do.

I know this will upset many who have read this story. But I'm sorry, I just can't continue as of right now. As my first Bleach story and my first story in general, I do have to say I have done well.

However I do have a couple of options at my disposal if any would like to vote on.

1) I post the final two chapters that consist the ending battle between Ichigo and Aizen.

2) I try to re-write the story post it as the remake.

3) Or I come up with a new story that I have been thinking about for awhile now.

Please send a feedback of your thoughts and feelings. Until then, from your un-dead author…Skeletorian.


	22. Arigato

I just wanted to thank everybody who read this story until unfortunately I had to close it.

But there is still hope. The new re-make is out. And I'll be starting another new story hopefully soon.

And those who are still interested in the final two chapters, you will have to wait because I'm putting them on the end of the re-make.

And I promise that the re-make will not disappoint you.

I won't force you to read the new one. But I figured to announce its arrival is better than nothing.

But until next time.

Arigatou.


End file.
